


If I Lost You

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 27,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: While en route to the Elliot Bay Towers to finally tell Daphne how he feels about her, Niles finds himself in a tragic situation; one that will change the lives of the Crane family and those around them forever. (Episode: "Rooms With a View") loosely based on the movie "While You Were Sleeping"
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Café Nervosa was bustling with customers but Niles hardly noticed. Nor did he notice the irritated glance from his brother, who was going on and on about some ridiculous caller that he'd recently helped on his radio show.

As if Niles wasn't reminded enough of Frasier's fame. The city buses did a good job of that.

Leave it to Frasier to lower his standards with his shameless advertising. And on a bus of all things! Why it was the most absurd thing Niles had ever heard of! Imagine, having one's face plastered all over-.

"... So then the woman says-Niles, are you listening to me?"

Absently, Niles looked up. "Hmm?"

"Dear God, do I have to begin the entire story once more? I was almost to the climax!"

Niles rolled his eyes. "No, Frasier. That's quite all right. Just resume from where you left off."

"Fine. So then the woman says-."

But Niles wasn't listening. For when the café door opened, he found himself looking at a vision of loveliness.

He stared, unable to take his eyes off of her and he wondered how it was possible for someone to be so beautiful.

"Hey, Fras! Niles."

"Hey, Dad. Hello, Daphne."

Even after all this time, Niles was still as nervous as a lovesick schoolboy whenever he spoke to his angel. And he was sure that his burning cheeks showcased his embarrassment.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." Daphne said. Her laugh was a sound that was music to Niles' ears.

"You know, it sounds kind of funny when I address both you and your brother in the same way. Almost like I'm repeating meself!"

Niles sprung from his chair to help her with her coat and then offered her his seat. And he simply could not stop staring at the exquisite dress that she was wearing.

It was one he'd never seen before; a simple A-line dress in a beautiful shade of cream, accented with tiny flowers in every color of the rainbow. And when her subtle floral scented perfume wafted into his direction, he inhaled deeply, wanting to keep the aroma with him for the rest of his life.

"It's all right, Daphne." Niles said. "A-about addressing me as Dr. Crane. I like the way you say it."

Beside him, Frasier grumbled. "Oh, for God's sake, Niles!"

Daphne scoffed. "Just ignore your brother Dr. Crane! I'm flattered. Although..."

When she paused for dramatic effect, Niles became intrigued.

"Although, what?"

"Well, this sounds silly but sometimes I wish there were something else I could call you. Other than Dr. Crane. Y-you know, to avoid confusion?"

Niles grinned as his heart rate increased. Now was his chance.

"You could call me Niles. I mean, that is my name."

Daphne smiled and took his hand, a gesture that nearly caused him to spill his latte that was adorned with the faintest hint of cinnamon.

"It's a lovely name, Dr. Crane. Much better than Frasier, if you ask me." She added, squeezing Niles' hand as she glared at his brother.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"But I'm afraid I can't do it."

He was momentarily confused. "Do what?"

Ignoring Frasier, Daphne gave Niles her undivided attention.

"Call you by your first name. It wouldn't feel right. Your brother is me boss and I was brought up by me mum to always show respect. And in a way, I feel like you're me boss too. I know I've said it before, but I can't thank you, your father and your brother for hiring me."

She paused and took a deep breath, her voice breaking with her next words. It's like a... dream come true."

To Niles' dismay, she began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Daphne..."

As quickly as possible, Niles reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, blotting the way the tears. Suddenly she looked at his expensive handkerchief and gasped when she noticed that it was smeared with makeup.

"Oh sod, now look what I've done! I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I'll just put this in me handbag and wash it right away when I get home."

"No rush, Daphne. In fact, you can keep it."

"Dr. Crane, that's not necessary. I'll just pop this in the washing machine and it'll be as good as new. You can pick it up the next time you come over."

He smiled, wondering if all angels were as thoughtful as she. "All right, Daphne. Although I meant what I said. I have plenty more at home."

"That's very sweet of you. Perhaps after I wash it, I'll keep it in me room and you can come and get it whenever you're ready."

Niles suddenly found it hard to breathe. "I-In your room?"

"That's the safest place I know of. Nothing will happen to it in there. But no tellin' what will happen if I leave it sitting around. Eddie's bound to find it and believe me, once he gets a hold of it, you may never see it again."

Wanting to repay her for her kindness, no matter how small, Niles decided to take a bold step, albeit a small one.

"Daphne, can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh... Well, thank you Dr. Crane. That would be lovely."

He reached into his wallet and stood to make his way to the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"Some cinnamon tea sounds lovely." She replied, startling him with her answer.

How was it possible that she liked cinnamon, too? It had to be a sign.

With a smile on his face, he once more ignored Frasier's look of disapproval and removed some dollar bills from his wallet.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Crane?" The young barista asked.

He smiled at the young woman who had become more of a friend to him in recent months than someone who merely supplied he and his brother with coffee drinks.

"Hello Taylor. I would like another latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon and a large cup of cinnamon tea."

"Right away, Dr. Crane."

Within seconds Taylor was sitting the drinks on the counter.

Niles handed Taylor the money and smiled as she began to hand him back the change. And at the last second he pushed her hand away.

"Keep it."

He smiled at her astonished look. "I can't possibly keep this money. It's much too generous!"

"I insist." He said gently closing her fingers around the dollar bills.

"But-."

"I want you to have it."

Taylor blushed and flashed him a smile. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very nice of you."

Satisfied at his good deed for the day, Niles picked up the drinks and stepped away from the counter, taking a step. But as he did so, the tip of his Italian leather shoe caught on a rug that lay on the floor, sending him flying foreword.

He felt as though he were watching a scene unfold in slow-motion. The lids on the piping hot drinks in his hands popped off. And just as he reached Daphne, Frasier and his father, the hot liquid went sailing through the air narrowly missing Frasier and Martin.

But instead landed on Daphne, soaking her beautiful dress with the contents.


	3. Chapter 3

Aghast, Niles' mouth fell open and he stared at his angel. Her beautiful dress was ruined.

What had he done?

"Oh... Daphne..." He managed to say.

"Niles, you damn fool!" Frasier yelled, startling Niles with the outburst. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Daphne looked down at her dress. "It's all right, Dr. Crane. I think I'll be fine."

"The hell you will! Martin yelled. "Those drinks were hot, Daphne! You could have third degree burns!"

Niles gasped in horror, as the realization of what he'd done slowly began to sink in.

"Oh dear God!"

"Dr. Crane, it's fine, really! I -."

But Niles was already rushing toward the men's room. As he pushed the wooden door open, he said a silent prayer of thanks when he found the restroom empty.

With trembling hands, he turned on the water and grabbed a handful of wet towels, and then stared into the mirror.

The face that stared back at him registered exactly what he was feeling. Pure, intense shame and humiliation of which he might never recover.

"Those drinks were hot, Daphne! You could have third degree burns!"

His father's harsh but all too true words went through his mind like a freight train and without giving it another thought he rushed into Café Nervosa, dismayed to find Daphne attempting to clean her dress with the tiny napkins that bore the logo of the beloved café.

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne... here..."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He handed her the wet paper towels and watched with great remorse as she blotted her dress. Swallowing hard, he knew that what he was about to do would send his thoughts in all sorts of directions-places he shouldn't venture-but he couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

His mouth went dry as he held the remaining paper towels in his hands.

"M-may I?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Oh...of course."

His fingers trembled as he slowly moved the wet paper towel toward her dress. And as carefully as possible he touched the soft fabric, blotting the fabric as he willed the stains to disappear. But it was no use. He and Daphne both knew that there was no possible way those stains would ever come out.

"This is very kind of you Dr. Crane but I'm afraid it's no use."

"Damn it, Niles, are you proud of yourself? You've ruined Daphne's brand new dress!" Frasier yelled.

"Dr. Crane, don't be ridiculous! I-I've had this dress for ages!"

"Like hell you have!" Martin said. "You just bought that dress two days ago!"

"Mr. Crane, don't-."

"What? I remember the day you came home with it! You couldn't wait to model it for us!" Martin continued, despite the horrified look on Daphne's face. "You said you were going to wear it on your date with... um... what was his name again?"

"Frank." Daphne answered quietly.

"Right... Frank. He's the guy you met at the mall, right?"

"Yes." Daphne said in a voice that was even softer.

"How'd your date work out?"

"I-it didn't."

The words were barely audible, but the hurt in her eyes was overwhelming.

"Damn shame. It was such a nice dress." Martin continued.

Niles could barely look at his angel or his family, for this was without a doubt the worst thing he could have ever done. And he was certain that he'd never be forgiven. Nor was he worthy of it.


	4. Chapter 4

He sighed deeply, wanting so much to cry. But he was a man for whom tears did not come so easily, so crying was out of the question.

However, there was no mistaking the pain in his heart.

Not only had he almost caused physical harm to the woman he loved so much, but he brought back painful memories as well.

He simply had to make amends, no matter what the cost. Reaching into his pocket he took out his wallet.

"Dr Crane, what are you doing?"

Niles handed Daphne a stack of bills. "Here you are, Daphne."

She stared at the money in surprise. "What's this?"

"To buy yourself a new dress."

"Oh, no Dr Crane. I couldn't."

She handed him back the money, but he gently pushed her hand away.

"Please, Daphne."

"No, Dr. Crane. I couldn't possibly-."

"Are you crazy, Daphne? Take the money!" Martin coaxed. "It's the best he can do after he ruined your dress, not to mention your day."

Once more Niles looked at the floor in remorse.

"Mr. Crane, leave Dr. Crane alone!" Daphne chided. "Can't you see that he feels bad enough?"

She turned to Niles and smiled "And he shouldn't feel badly at all. It was an accident. Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

Niles heart soared with love for her.

This angel, this beautiful perfect, sweet and kind angel, whose morning he'd managed to ruin, was concerned about his feelings instead of her own humiliation and shame.

It just didn't seem possible.

And when he looked down, his heart beat faster; for he'd barely noticed that she'd taken a hold of his hand. At that moment, it took all the strength that Niles had to resist bringing her soft hand to his lips.

"I-I'm all right, Daphne. But you shouldn't be concerned with me. I'm hardly worth-."

Her fingertips went to his lips, causing him to shudder.

"Hush. Of course you're worth being concerned over."

He looked at her in astonishment, for she had read his mind once more.

"T-thank you, Daphne."

She covered his hand with hers and he felt his heart warm.

"Now, don't mind your brother or your father. I'll be just fine. And as for me dress-."

"Oh right." Niles said suddenly remembering. The money still in his hand, he held it out to her.

Daphne glanced at the money and then back at him.

"Dr Crane, really I can't accept that."

"Please, Daphne."

"But I'd feel terrible taking your money."

"And I'd feel terrible if you didn't."

She was silent for several seconds until finally she smiled. "Well... All right. This is very generous of you, Dr. Crane. Thank you... So much."

"Buy yourself any dress you'd like, Daphne."

"I will. Of course there are so many dresses out there that I might have a bit of trouble finding one I like. It's so hard finding one that looks good on me."

"That's nonsense, Daphne. You always look beautiful."

Mortified that he'd spoken out loud, he opened his mouth to make amends when he suddenly found himself wrapped in her warm embrace.

"That's so incredibly sweet, that I think I might cry." Daphne said, pulling Niles even closer.

"You should be crying, after what he did to your dress!" Martin said, shaking his head in disgust. "Damn shame."

But Niles paid no attention to his father's harsh words, focusing instead on his beating heart and the sweet kiss that Daphne placed on his cheek.

And with each passing moment, he found himself falling more and more in love.


	5. Chapter 5

When Daphne drew back, she and Niles stared at one another, neither of them knowing what to say. Thankfully, Daphne spoke first.

"Well, I should probably be getting home so that I can... change."

The last word was barely a whisper.

"Daphne-."

"Please don't feel guilty, Dr. Crane. It was an accident. I know you didn't mean to do it and it could have happened to anyone. I just hope you aren't hurt. You almost took a terrible fall."

"I was a little shaken, but I think I'll be all right."

His angel smiled. "Well, I'm glad. I couldn't live with meself if something happened to you."

Before Niles could reply, he found himself in her arms once more. And when she drew back the relief on her face made him smile. She was so beautiful his heart beat even faster.

As he watched her wave to him from the doorway, he knew that he couldn't possibly love her more.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day...

Niles' chest was tight with nerves as he pulled into the Elliot Bay parking garage. It was ridiculous, feeling this way. He'd been to his brother's place hundreds of times before and not once had he ever felt the level of anxiety that he was feeling now.

Perhaps he should just leave.

But as he glanced into the backseat at the plastic bag that lay on the brown leather seat, he knew that he had to face the consequences.

Suddenly he was haunted by the memories of what he'd done at Café Nervosa, and he certainly didn't need to be reminded anymore. The pain was just too great. And besides, insomnia had taken care of the disturbing memories quite nicely.

He'd tossed and turned all night; the horrible scene repeating itself over and over, each time ending with a different scenario. Unfortunately every scenario was more like a nightmare, leaving him more upset than before.

When morning had come, he found that he was so distraught that he'd immediately called Mrs. Woodson and insisted that she cancel all of his appointments. He simply couldn't see patients in his condition. He was slowly beginning to realize that he was in almost the same depressive state that they were.

It took some doing on his part, but he finally convinced Mrs. Woodson that it was best if he just stay home, but he was touched by her concern and assured her that he would be fine in a few days.

If only he believed it to be true. But after what had happened at Café Nervosa, he doubted he'd ever be okay again.

Despite the kindness and compassion that Daphne had shown him, he knew deep down that Frasier and his father's anger had been justified. Why hadn't he looked before he picked up the beverages? It didn't take a PhD-or even a high school diploma to asses ones surroundings for any objects that might cause a fall! Instead he'd turned on his heel, trying to appear calm and collected in a subtle way to get Daphne's attention and then...

He shuddered, trying to shove the image from his mind.

But when he looked into the backseat once more, a new found confidence came over him. He opened the door and retrieved the plastic bag and then quickly walked into the building.

His heart raced as he entered elevator and in an effort to quell his nerves, he removed the item from the bag, folding the plastic into a neat square before shoving it into his coat pocket.

When the elevators opened on the nineteenth floor, he took a glance in the hallway mirror, making sure that his appearance was impeccable.  
Of course he needn't have worried.

He always tried to look his best, no matter what the occasion.

But this was no ordinary occasion.

He was here to apologize profusely to his angel, and no matter what her reply, he vowed to speak from his heart.

For she had a special place there and he hoped that some day he could have a place in hers as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Mere seconds after Niles rang the doorbell; Niles heard footsteps and then the rattling of the doorknob.

"Oh... Hello, Dr. Crane." She said in that sweet voice he loved so much.

"Hello, Daphne. I..."

He stopped mid-sentence, unable to believe what he was seeing. Because standing before him was the most beautiful sight imaginable.

With a smile on her face, Daphne stood like a vision of exquisite loveliness wearing a brand new dress.

The soft and silky fabric draped nicely against her figure and the soft shade of pink made her look like an angel. And if he stared at the dress, he could just barely make out the tiny blue lines that were placed sporadically across the material to form a unique pattern.

He was so mesmerized by her appearance that the plastic bag he held in his hand fell to the floor. And true to her nature, Daphne immediately reached down to pick it up.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane."

His face reddened at her warm smile. "Thank you, Daphne. But actually..." He reached into the bag and removed the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

Daphne's mouth fell open and her hand went to her chest. "For me? Why Dr. Crane, they're lovely but I can't imagine what I've done to deserve these. I'm hardly worth such beautiful flowers."

"Nonsense, Daphne. You're worth so much more."

She wiped away a tear and kissed his cheek. "I don't know how to thank you, Dr. Crane. This is the sweetest thing you could have done, bringing me flowers for no reason at all."

He swallowed hard. "A-actually there is a reason, Daphne; a big one. But you might want to sit down on the sofa."

"Oh... All right."

She moved to sit down on the sofa. "Can I get you something to drink, Dr. Crane?"

He sighed at her thoughtfulness.

"That's very sweet of you but I'm fine right now."

"Well, what did you want to tell me?"

Boldly he reached for her hand, unable to resist rubbing his thumb against her soft skin.

"Daphne, I am mortified by my actions from yesterday and I cannot apologize enough. I know it means little, when I hurt you the way I did but I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to. I just want you to know how deeply sorry I am because you mean so much to me and I would never hurt you. I hope you know that."

Amazingly she smiled, unfazed by his pleading and she squeezed his hand.

"Of course I forgive you. It was an accident and I still think that you're being much too generous with your apology. This dress and these flowers are much too generous. And in all honesty, perhaps I should be the one worried about you. That was a terrible fall you took at Café Nervosa yesterday. Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

Her kindness overwhelmed him and he felt his heart soar to new heights.

This angel... this incredible woman whom he loved deeper than a man could possibly love a woman...was worried about his well being after he'd nearly scalded her with burning liquid.

It just didn't seem possible for someone to be so perfect. And yet, here she sat just inches in front of him, holding his hand.

And that's when he realized that he'd wasted too much of his life by keeping quiet.

He had to say something.

They were alone now and there was nothing stopping him, except for the nervousness that began to grow. How would he even begin to tell her what was in his heart? And what would her reaction be?She was bound to be shocked; angry even.

After all they'd shared nothing more than friendship for so many years and in just a few minutes it could all change. But looking at her now, he saw nothing but compassion and love in her beautiful brown eyes.

This was his chance; and he didn't want to lose it.

"Daphne, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can, Dr. Crane. You can tell me anything."

He smiled, feeling more nervous than ever before.

"Thank you. That's nice to know. Um... Well... Th-the reason I brought you those flowers is because..."

His eyes fell to the neckline of her dress and then back to her face. And in one quick movement, he shot to his feet.

"What's wrong?"

He looked around the living room, feeling a sense of relief when he saw the plastic bag lying on the coffee table.

"Oh, here it is."

He could feel her watching him as he picked up the bag and returned to the sofa.

"Forget something?"

"A-actually yes. This is for you as well."

Daphne took the bag from him and reached inside. "Dr. Crane, another gift? This is much too-."

His heart pounded in his chest as he watched her remove the small purple box.

"What's this?"

Suddenly he felt foolish. "Oh... Well when I was buying the flowers I thought..."

"Aloe cream?"

"Um... yes... I just... Well the coffee I so carelessly spilled on you was hot and your skin is so..."

Once more her hand flew to her chest and she began to cry. The sight nearly broke his heart.

"Oh... Daphne, I know you're still upset over what happened and I don't blame you at all. I only came over to apologize. It was never my intention to hurt you, but it appears that I have... so I guess I'll just be going now. You look beautiful by the way. That dress is stunning."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet of you to say. You didn't upset me at all. In fact, I'm touched by the things you said. And the gifts... I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome Daphne. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed the plastic bag and moved toward the door. "Goodbye Daphne..."

"Dr. Crane, wait..."

His hand on the doorknob, he turned to face her, once again mesmerized by her beauty.

"Please don't leave."

With a deep sigh, he allowed her to take his hand.

"Daphne..."

"You never told me why you brought me those beautiful flowers. And the aloe cream... No one has ever done anything so thoughtful for me. I didn't mean to cry. I was just... so touched."

And to his surprise, she kissed him gently on the lips.

The gesture made him drop the plastic bag he was holding and he had to fight with every fiber of his being not to deepen the kiss. When she drew back and touched his cheek, he could still feel her lips on his.

It was just a kiss between friends and nothing more; even less than the kiss they had shared the night of the Snow Ball... but it meant so much to him.

"Daphne, there's something I need to tell you..."

"All right. Shall we sit down?"

"No, I have to do this now, right here. Because if I don't, I might never get another chance. You see, Daphne I-"

The door opened suddenly, startling him.

"Niles! What are you doing here?"

"Oh... I came to see..."

Frasier chuckled. "That's right. I promised I'd let you borrow that book on Shakespeare and those CD's you wanted are right over-."

When he saw Niles staring at Daphne he put down the book and returned to the foyer.

"Niles, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing, why?"

Niles looked at Daphne in horror. Leave it to his brother to ruin what was sure to be a perfect moment.

"It certainly didn't look like nothing."

"Your brother had something he wanted to tell me." Daphne said. "Go ahead Dr. Crane. I'm listening."

The use of Frasier's radio phrase made her laugh, and the sound was music to Niles' ears.

"Well, Daphne... The thing I wanted to say is-."

Frasier rushed over to Niles and grabbed his jacket. "Daphne will you excuse us for a moment? I need to speak with Niles."

"Certainly Dr. Crane. I'll just busy meself in the kitchen and put these beautiful flowers in some water." Daphne turned to Niles. "Dr. Crane, are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"Niles was just leaving." Frasier said, escorting Niles out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Alone in the hallway, Niles felt the wrath of his older brother glaring at him and he wished he had never come.

"Frasier, I can explain. You see..."

"Oh yes, I see exactly what you're trying to do! You're trying to make a fool out of yourself in front of Daphne! Have you forgotten that she's not only my employee but Dad's physical therapist? Dear God, Niles you're married! How could you possibly think that Daphne has feelings for you? It's preposterous!"

The words hurt but he knew that they were most likely true.

Don't you think I've accepted that possibility? I just... after what happened yesterday

I had to come over and apologize once more. I can't stand the thought of her being hurt like that!."

"She's going to be hurt worse if you don't leave her alone!"

"Frasier that makes no sense whatsoever!"

"It makes perfect sense, Niles! Now go home to your wife; as much as I loathe saying that word."

He swallowed hard. "Maris is in Las Vegas, in case you're wondering. Apparently one of her colleagues hit the jackpot and insisted that she come stay for a week in his luxurious penthouse, which I have no doubt-."

"His penthouse?"

"Yes."

Frasier shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh Niles, how could you be so naive? Do you really think that this man is a colleague? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that Maris could be having an affair?"

Niles mouth fell open in horror. "How dare you even suggest-."

Frasier sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"Niles, just... go home!"

"Fine... if that's the way you feel..."

"Goodnight, Niles."

Unable to look back at his brother, Niles pushed the button for the elevator and was grateful when the doors opened right away. He stepped inside willing the doors to close.

And as he walked to his car, he didn't bother to wipe away the tears that fell onto his cheeks.

He drove blindly to his house, barely aware of the path he had taken to get there. And when he arrived, he walked into the mansion and slammed the door. Although he loved Frasier deeply and respected his opinion, his older brother was wrong this time.

Daphne was a caring, warm and wonderful person and she deserved to know the truth. Even if her reply wasn't what Niles wanted to hear.

He walked through the cold, empty house and made himself a sherry, which he drank in one gulp.

And then he made another, and gulped it down as well.

Maris was gone and he had no idea when she was coming back... or even if. Their marriage was in shambles and as much as he tried to deny it, they were on the brink of divorce.

But he refused to be the one to give in. He wanted so much to talk to Frasier about his marital problems, but his words would only be met with ridicule. He was all too aware of how Frasier felt about Maris, and he couldn't say that he blamed his older brother.

His estranged wife was perhaps the most difficult woman he'd ever encountered and often he'd found himself wondering why he'd married her-let alone fallen in love.

But as he sat alone on the sofa in the living room of his cold, empty house, he realized that none of it mattered now.

The only thing that mattered to him was Daphne and how much he loved her.

And suddenly he knew what he had to do.

Outside, the clouds were darkening and a thick haze of fog had settled itself around the house, casting an eerie scene. Any minute there was sure to be a horrific storm; the kind that made him grateful to be inside where he could settle into his bed and catch up on his reading.

The storm instantly reminded him of another storm; one that occurred many years ago, when his angel so graciously offered to come and cook dinner for he and Maris.

Little did he know that Daphne had just experienced a terrible break up with that... community college barista, Eric from Café Nervosa, and yet she still found it in her heart to help him.

It amazed him how that someone could be so completely selfless.

When he saw her there, crying on his sofa, his heart went out to her and anger burned within him at the thought that someone could hurt an angel like Daphne.

And yet, Niles had hurt her even more.

When he looked around the living room, his eyes went to the piano where a memory unfolded.

Daphne stood there wearing Maris' white nightgown, looking so angelic that she took his breath away.

Without giving it another thought, he picked up the phone, grateful when it was answered almost immediately.

"Frasier, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I have something to say!"

There was a long pause, and then his brother's calm voice.

"I'm listening."

The ridiculous over-used phrase only increased Niles' anger and made him more determined than ever to do what he'd set out to do. He wasn't even sure why he was calling first. After the way Frasier had treated him, he hardly deserved respect.

"Frasier, I can accept the fact that you aren't fond of Maris. In fact, I don't like her very much myself. But this has nothing to do with her. This is about Daphne."

"Oh, for God's sake, Niles... Will you please forget about-."

"I can't forget about her Frasier! She's the most important thing in the world to me and as soon as I change into something more suitable, I'm going to get in my car and drive over to your place. And when I get there, I'm going to go to her and tell her exactly how I feel about her."

"Niles, that's ridiculous! In case you haven't noticed, there's a sea of fog outside that's so thick, I can barely see the Space Needle! How can you possibly think that driving in such dangerous conditions is a good idea?"

"My mind's made up and there's nothing you can do to convince me that telling Daphne the truth isn't a good idea!"

"Niles, wait..."

"Goodbye, Frasier."

And with that, he hung up the phone and smiled. With any luck at all, his life was about to change dramatically.


	9. Chapter 9

As he pulled his Mercedes onto Interstate 5, the fog was so dense that Niles could barely see two feet in front of him. And the street lights from above and the headlights on his car were doing of little assistance.

So he drove as carefully as possible, grateful that the traffic was light. He certainly didn't need a traffic jam in this weather. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen fog this bad, even in the Emerald City.

Any sensible person would have immediately turned back. The radio meteorologists had warned against traveling in such heavy fog and bleak conditions, but Niles remained unwavering.

He'd waited too long and wasted too much of his life to back out now.

This was the most important thing he'd ever done and despite the outcome, be it utter happiness or the most painful heartbreak imaginable, he had to know the answer.

His heart was prepared for anything that Daphne gave him, but he couldn't live any longer without letting her know how much he loved her.

It was something that he should have done years ago (along with divorcing his uncaring, selfish wife), but only now did he have the courage to tell her what was in his heart.

He drove on with a new found sense of courage and he couldn't get to her fast enough.

The front tires of his Mercedes found the sheet of black ice before Niles did, sending the car into a skid.

Niles began to panic and suddenly everything he had learned in driving school about the rules of driving in inclement weather vanished from his mind.

Instinctively his foot hit the break and the second it happened, he knew he'd made a grave mistake. The tires hit an even bigger sheet of black ice, and the car slid sideways, spinning in circles across the freeway.

Instantly his life flashed before his eyes.

He saw his mother smiling down upon him, his father, his brother, his classmates. He saw Lillith, who was holding a very young Frederick in her arms. His teachers, patients, colleagues... and Daphne.

She looked like an angel, and when he shut his eyes, he could hear her sweet voice assuring him that everything would be all right... and that she loved him too.

The tranquil scene was interrupted by a powerful jolt that sent him flying foreword. He heard the crushing of metal and the shattering of glass among honking horns...

And when he thought the car couldn't spin any faster, there was an even bigger crash and he flew foreword once more; a surge of pain rushing through his head.

But then stillness came, followed by the faint sound of sirens that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

And then the unimaginable pain and screaming, the sound making him wonder if he was the one screaming or if it was someone else.

But he couldn't raise his head to look.

Another crash came then, with much more force this time and the unimaginable pain grew even worse.

He tasted blood. Was it his? Was someone with him? Were they hurt? He didn't dare look, for he'd always hated the sight of blood. And the mere thought of it was making him nauseous.

The sirens came closer and closer, their ear-piercing sounds pounding at his head. He could feel something warm trickling down his forehead and his head ached more than ever before.

But then something miraculous happened.

The pain disappeared and the onslaught of noises subsided, leaving in its wake a peaceful silence.

And then there was only darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

As Daphne stood in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner, the phone rang once more.

"Are you going to get that, Fras?" Martin asked, his voice tinged with annoyance. "I'm trying to watch my program!"

"Dad, you've seen that movie at least five times! How many more times are you going to watch it before you realize that Clint Eastwood isn't going to regain consciousness until-."

Martin held up his hand. "Shut up! Don't tell me! You'll ruin it!"

Frasier merely shook his head in disbelief as the phone continued to ring. "Fine, I'll answer it. But it's Daphne's job, not mine! I was hoping to avoid this because I don't want to talk to that obnoxious woman from the station again! Just because she's the new Assistant Station Manager doesn't mean-." He picked up the phone and sighed.

"Hello? Yes, this is Dr. Crane and before you say another word, no I don't want to make a donation! Don't you hospitals get enough money for-what? Yes, of course I know Niles Crane. He's my brother. What's this all about?"

As he listened to the caller on the other end, Frasier suddenly grabbed onto the back of his father's chair for support, causing Martin to stare at him in alarm.

"Oh Dear God... Are you sure? Well are you sure it was Niles? I-I..."

"Fras, what's wrong?" Martin asked. "You're white as a sheet!"

But Frasier said nothing and instead moved woodenly around the chair. "I-I need to sit... somewhere."

His eyes wide, Martin rose from his chair and watched as Frasier sank into it, his ear pressed to the receiver and his hand over his eyes.

"Fras, are you all right? Who is that on the phone?"

"Y-yes, yes. I'm here." Frasier said into the phone. "Yes, I-I'll be there as soon as I can. T-thank you for calling. Oh... and please... take good care of him for me. I... I can't..."

The phone left his hand and Martin managed to catch it before it hit the floor, returning it to its base.

"What's going on?"

"I-It's Niles..." Frasier said. "H-he..."

"He what, Fras? What?"

Frasier's breathing was staggered, much like Niles was when he was about to hyperventilate and Daphne walked into the living room, holding a dishtowel and a ceramic plate in her hands.

"Come on Fras, you're scaring me!" Martin said, causing Daphne to stare at the men in alarm.

But Frasier remained where he was, unaware that Martin was shaking him. "If you don't tell me I'm going to force it out of you!" Martin threatened. "And believe me, I know how to do it! What's happened to Niles? Is he all right?"

Frasier swallowed hard. "I-I don't know. That was... Seattle General. N-Niles has been in a car accident. A-a bad one. They found his body in his car on I-5... and..."

The dish Daphne was holding fell to the floor and crashed into pieces, but no one seemed to notice. Every eye was on Frasier, staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh my God..." Martin said. "You mean Niles is..."

"No, he's not dead, Dad. I-I mean not yet."

"What the hell kind of thing is that to say. Not yet? That's a terrible way to talk about your brother!" Martin yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, I just..."

Martin sighed deeply. "It's all right. Did they say anything else?"

"N-no..."

"Well then we'd better get over there. Come Frasier."

Daphne couldn't ignore the hurt of the way Frasier and Martin seemed to have forgotten that she was in the room, but she tried to focus on the fact that Niles was family and she was not. And there were so many things to do around the condo; the cleaning and the laundry... It was only right that they get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

But when the door closed behind them and she found herself alone, it was impossible to keep her mind on her impending duties. Instead her mind was filled with images of Dr. Crane. He was such a wonderful friend and an incredibly sweet man. She hadn't forgotten the way he'd looked when he'd spilled the coffee on her at Café Nervosa nor could she ever forget his generosity in insisting that he pay for her to buy a new dress.

And then the tears began to fall, along with the ache in her chest. This had to be a dream... for no way could it be real. Dr. Crane couldn't really be...

The door opened unexpectedly and she quickly brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Daphne?"

She whirled around and found Frasier smiling at her with such concern that she bit back a sob.

"Forget something, did you Dr. Crane?"

"Dear God, Daphne I'm so sorry. Dad and I were half way to the hospital when I realized that I did something very stupid."

"What on earth are you talking about. This isn't your-."

"Come on... You're family too."

"Oh, but I'm not-."

"Of course you are, Daphne. We love you and frankly..." Frasier's voice broke and he struggled to continue. " I-I don't think I can get through this without you. I can't lose him, Daphne. I-I can't..."

Wordlessly Daphne took her boss into her arms and held him close while he cried.

"Don't you worry. Your brother will be all right. I promise." It was the first time she'd ever lied to the man who had given her so much.

And when he held her a little closer, her tears fell at last.


	11. Chapter 11

The three of them walked into the hospital, each man holding Daphne's hand. Slowly they made their way to the information desk, where Martin boldly let go of her hand and went to talk to the attendant.

"I'm looking for my son, Niles Crane." He announced in an uncharacteristically unsteady voice. "H-he was in a car accident?"

The attendant glanced at the computer screen and tapped on the keyboard. "Oh yes, he's in surgery right now, but you can wait in the ICU waiting room."

"Thank you." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Daphne swallowed hard at the mention of the Intensive Care Unit and put her hand on Martin's back. "Where is the-." She asked the attendant, unable to finish her question.

"Right through those doors, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Their hearts were heavy as they walked into the ICU unit and this time it was Frasier who approached the receptionist. "I'm looking for my brother, Niles Crane."

"Right this way." The man said. "I'll tell Dr. Watson that you're here."

"Oh Lord, I can't believe this is happening." Frasier said brokenly.

"He'll be all right, Fras." Martin said, draping an arm around his son. "We don't know the details yet so let's just wait and see what the doctor says." And then he turned to Daphne. "I'm sorry we left like that without asking you to come along."

Daphne smiled and squeezed Martin's hand. "I understand. But you listen to me... both of you. Dr. Crane is strong and whatever happened to him... He'll be just fine. I know it."

Another lie but it seemed to calm the Crane men.

"I'm Dr. Watson. Are you Dr. Crane?"

They looked up to see a tall doctor holding a clipboard.

"Yes, I'm Frasier Crane and this is my father Martin Crane and his home health care worker, Daphne Moon."

The doctor shook hands with each of them and smiled sadly.

"Any news, Doc? What's going on?" Martin asked.

"He's out of surgery and in recovery, so we'll be taking him to his room shortly. He was extremely lucky, though. That was one hell of an accident."

"What happened?" Frasier asked.

"I don't know exactly. I'd have to look at the coroner's report." The doctor explained.

Martin's eyes widened and Daphne quickly grabbed him to keep him from fainting, aware of her own rapidly beating heart.

"Coroner's report? You mean he's... But I thought you just said he was..."

Daphne looked away and began to sob, barely aware of Frasier's hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Crane, your son is alive but when they found him he was presumed dead. He was extremely lucky and he'd better thank the heavens that he was wearing his seat belt. Otherwise...but fortunately they were able to revive him. The seatbelt definitely saved his life."

"What's the surgery for?" Frasier asked.

"There are some internal injuries and extensive damage to his leg. His shoulder was broken and we had to set it and there are some large gashes that-."

Daphne looked away again, not wanting to hear anymore. She couldn't. It all seemed like a terrible nightmare.

"... But we're going to do everything that we can for him, I can assure you that."

Thank you, Dr. Watson." Daphne managed to say.

Dr. Watson smiled. "You're welcome, Ms. Moon. Now if you want to have a seat over here, I'll go check on Mr. Crane and be back in a moment."

Daphne, Martin and Frasier went to sit on the uncomfortable chairs, but the mood was somber as they stared into space, pretending to find interest in the outdated magazines that filled the tables. How could people possibly be expected to think about Christmas decorations and summer vacations when their loved ones were in Intensive Care?

Within minutes Dr. Watson returned, but his face was grim. Daphne, Martin and Frasier rose at once.

"How's Niles? Can we see him?"

"They're taking him to his room now. But there's something you should know."

"What is it, Doc?" Martin asked.

"The next forty eight hours are crucial and we'll have to keep him in ICU for at least that amount of time. Normally after surgery such as this, the patient regains consciousness rather quickly but in this case..."

"Dr. Watson what are you saying?"

"Unfortunately Mr. Crane has slipped into a mild coma."

Daphne's trembling hand flew to her mouth and she felt Frasier and Martin grab her as she began to fall.

"Oh my God.."

"Can we see him?" Martin asked.

"Of course, but family only." Dr Watson said glancing at Daphne.

"She is family!" Martin said matter of factly.

"All right, but one at a time. He's still very weak." Dr. Watson said. "And no more than five minutes at a time."

"Go ahead, Dad." Frasier said hoarsely.

Martin squeezed Frasier's hand. "I won't be in there long, Son."

When Martin opened the door to Niles' room, Daphne sank into a nearby sofa.

"Well... At least we know he's alive. For now anyway." Frasier said.

The thought made Daphne gasp and she took his hands, squeezing them firmly.

"Don't say that, Dr. Crane. Your brother will be just fine."

Frasier chuckled slightly. "Another psychic vision?"

"Something like that." She said feigning a smile.

But in truth, she felt guilty. For it wasn't a vision at all. Instead she feared that it was another lie.


	12. Chapter 12

Daphne sighed deeply and stared at her boss. "Dr. Crane… I know..." The door opened suddenly and Martin stepped into the hallway. He looked … different. He was pale and his eyes were rimmed with sadness. And it terrified her.

"How is he?" Frasier asked.

Martin swallowed hard. "He's… he…" His voice broke and he could barely speak. "I'm going to the cafeteria."

Daphne moved foreword and reached for his hand. "Let me go with you."

"No Daph. I need to be alone."

"But Mr. Crane, I-."

"Daphne-."

She turned when Frasier put his hand on her shoulder.

"Fras…"

"Go on, Dad. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

But the old man said nothing; just headed for the elevators.

When he was gone, Daphne and Frasier looked at one another. "Did you want to go in, Daphne?"

Her heart rate increased. Of course she wanted to go in. she had to know that Niles was okay. But it was wrong. "You should go, Dr. Crane. He's your brother."

Frasier touched his hair in a nervous gesture and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered brokenly. He returned and opened the door of Niles' room, leaving her alone in the hallway.

The hospital was eerily quiet and almost tranquil, were it not for the uncertainty and sadness… and the guilt.

Suppressing a sob, she sank into a hard chair. Almost instantly the tears spilled onto her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. A worn magazine lay on the old wooden table beside her and she picked it up, thumbing through the pages. But she couldn't concentrate.

Her eyes repeatedly darted to the door. And finally she rose from the chair. As quietly as possible she opened the door just a crack. She could see Frasier. His back was to her and he was sitting on the bed. Niles was hidden from view except for the outline of his body covered by a blanket. And when Frasier rose from the chair, Daphne stepped back, leaving the door open only a few inches. His hands were on his head and he began to pace the room.

"Damn it, Niles why did you do it? You knew how I felt about it! I just… if I had known that you felt so strongly about this I would have … Oh hell, who am I kidding? When you love someone you'll do anything it takes to let them know how you feel. But damn it, Niles…"

When Frasier began to sob, Daphne opened the door a bit wider.

"Why Niles?" Frasier cried. "The storm would have passed in a few hours and Daphne would have understood."

She gasped at the sound of her name and she moved her face closer to the door. What on earth was he talking about? Understood what? She had to know but she couldn't let him see her. And it was with some relief that she heard Frasier's voice again.

The silent question repeated itself; understood what? Please, Frasier… what are you talking about? She pleaded silently.

"Damn it Niles…" Frasier continued. You had a whole lifetime to tell Daphne that you're in love with her, so why now? Now look what you've done… I can't lose you, Niles. I just can't!"


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of the closing door was the only indication that she'd moved away. The hot tears blurred her eyes and fell onto her hand as it covered her trembling mouth. The harder she tried to stop them, the faster they fell until she was sobbing into her hands. This wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening. Her chest hurt and she could hardly breathe. Suddenly every memory she'd ever had about Niles came to the surface. The first time they met, he'd been so charming, repeatedly asking if she was really Daphne. The way he'd been such a gentleman at the Snow Ball. The complements he'd always given her…they all blended into one large cloud. A cloud that confused her more than ever.

"Daphne?"

She jumped at the sound of Frasier's voice and she turned to find him standing beside her. "Oh…. Dr. Crane… How is your brother?"

Frasier sighed deeply, the pain evident on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. Instead he began to cry, paining her even further. She was at his side immediately, hugging him warmly. It seemed strange that she would be the one providing comfort to a man whose life's work was to help others. She held him for a long moment and then let go. "I'd better go and find your father." She said quietly.

"I'll go and get Dad." Frasier replied. "Why don't you go in and see Niles?"

She looked at her boss worriedly and in response he smiled sadly, reaching for her hand. "Go on…"

She gave him one last glance and turned toward the door. Gently she pushed it open and slipped inside. The room was eerily silent except for the whirs and beeps of the machines that were attached to Niles by wires. She knew that he was fighting for his life, but nothing could have prepared her for the moment of truth.

She walked further into the room and hung her purse on the door knob. And when she finally got a closer look at him, she gasped audibly. His handsome face blurred by her sadness as she moved closer and sat down beside him. Her lip trembled as she took his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb across his soft skin. She'd never felt such soft skin in her life and certainly not on a man. But she shouldn't have been surprised. Niles took great care of his appearance and his skin was no exception.

When his features came into focus, she felt a new rush of sadness, and it was evident how terrible his accident had been. His face was badly bruised and the bandages told her almost everything she needed to know. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane." She whispered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

The door opened suddenly and she jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." The man's voice said rather sternly. "Your five minutes are up."

The door closed leaving her alone with Niles once more. "I guess it's time to go." She said quietly. "Just rest, Dr. Crane and you'll be better soon. I-I know it." As a sob escaped she squeezed his hand one last time. "Sweet dreams…" She whispered.

Another sob came as she stood and crossed the room, taking one last look at him. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

Her purse in hand, she pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway. Martin and Frasier rose to their feet when they saw her and she'd barely taken two steps when she broke down in sobs. Both men huddled against her while she cried.

They held her for a long moment and when they finally drew back, Daphne was ashamed of her breakdown. She was supposed to be the strong one. After all, she wasn't family and she had to be the one who held Frasier and Martin together. They needed all the strength they could get.

After several moments, Daphne followed them out of the hospital, but she was certain that when they returned to the Elliot Bay Towers, it would feel like the loneliest place on earth.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days were pure torture at the Elliot Bay Towers. Frasier, Daphne and Martin said little to one another and every ring of the phone gave them unanswered hope. Despite the constant worry, Daphne did her best to hold everyone together. But when she was alone, and when she least expected it, the pain began to surface.

All it took was a glance at the door, hoping that any moment the doorbell would ring. She would open it to see his smiling face. He was always so impeccably dressed, be it in a handsome suit or head to toe in white, ready for a squash game with Frasier.

Now as she hurried to put dinner on the table, she glanced at the empty chair and tears filled her eyes. Tears that, yet again, she quickly brushed away. She couldn't have Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane see that she'd been crying. Although she had a feeling that the same was true of them.

But at night, as she lay in her bed, staring out the window, she was sometimes rewarded with a glimpse of the bright moon or even a few stars. But true to Seattle's weather, the view was mostly grey skies. However, on nights when only one star was visible, she made an unselfish wish to the heavens above.

"Please let Dr. Crane live." She pleaded. "He needs to be okay. He's a good man and he cares about everyone. And I love… Um… care about him… So much."

Hours later when she finally drifted off to sleep, it was a restless slumber, one filled with images of her friend. Images she wanted so much to be real.

"Please let him be okay…."


	15. Chapter 15

She awoke a short time later feeling more exhausted than she could ever remember. But the exhaustion was quickly forgotten, replaced by the reality that Niles wouldn't be coming over for an unannounced visit. Instead he lay in a coma, far away from the world around him and something told her that he may never come back.

Suddenly her chest began to hurt so badly that she clutched her body in pain. A sob escaped, followed by another and another. Oh God, when was this going to end?  
Forcing herself to calm her sadness, she drifted her eyes and pulled on her robe. Worrying like this wasn't doing anyone any good.

But when she walked into the living room, she froze at the sight of Martin who was in his chair, clad in his green robe, staring at the flickering television. A closer look confirmed that he was crying as he watched the screen and she knew without a doubt that he wasn't watching his favorite program.

As quickly and quietly as possible, she moved closer, but he continued to stare at the screen. And the images she saw there were heartbreaking; pictures of the wreck, that horrible, horrible wreck. The car was mangled beyond anyone's imagination followed by endless chatter about Niles and his prestige and stature within the Emerald City.

Bloody hell, is that all that anyone cared about? Someone's stature and prestige? Didn't the kind of person he was matter at all? He was warm, caring, considerate, thoughtful and she loved him so much. She gasped at the thought but the fact that it came so easily surprised her even more.

When she looked at the old man, again she smiled. Martin was sound asleep, Eddie in his lap. Lovingly she went to the sofa and grabbed a blanket, draping it across Martin's shoulders. "Goodnight, Mr. Crane." She whispered.

As she pointed the remote to the television to turn down the sound, she sighed deeply. The news made her so angry that she wanted to throw something, anything.

"At this moment, there's been no word on Dr. Niles' Crane's condition, but medical evidence shows that the longer a person is in a coma of this type, the less likely they are to survive."

She gasped in horror as her trembling hand went to her mouth. "No…"

The angry word emerged as a harsh whisper as she turned off the television in frustration, and she realized that she couldn't stay there another moment. She needed Niles badly, even if it was only for a little while.

Looking around for a blank piece of paper, any piece of paper, she intended to write a note to explain her absence. But her shaking hand made writing impossible. Surely the Crane men would know where she was. For the past several days, nothing else mattered but the fate of the youngest Crane man.

And as expected, the thought of him tore at her heart yet again. Hot tears blurred her eyes as she retreated to her room and quickly changed her clothes. It didn't take her long to pick out the perfect outfit. And after running a brush spritzed with perfume through her hair, she glanced into the mirror, somewhat dismayed at her appearance. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

She looked as though she was going out on a date instead of….

The reality of what was happening faded into a shudder and she choked back yet another sob.

It was said that love was a powerful healer, but perhaps friendship would prove to be just as effective. If not, there were always prayers.


	16. Chapter 16

She arrived at the hospital emotionally drained but she was determined to be in good spirits. She had to be, for Niles' sake. The closer she came to the enormous hospital entryway, the more nervous she became. It was still late into the night, and there was a slight chill in the air but she hardly noticed.

It was well past visiting hours, but she didn't care. If she didn't do this now, she never would. And so, when the elevator arrived on the ICU floor, the doors opened allowing her to sneak past the Admissions desk en route to the now-familiar room. But she shouldn't have worried about being caught, for there wasn't a soul around; just a calmness that could only be found in a place such as this. Save for the faint beeps of the various machines, the stillness was almost eerie.

She paused only to glance at herself in a nearby window, the reflection confirming her fears. She looked completely awful. Her hair that she'd worked so diligently on to style was now a flat mess and the rest of her wasn't much better. But perhaps he wouldn't notice. The irony of the terrible thought made her gasp and she leaned against the window, crying softly. After a few moments, she'd regained her composure and headed for the room that was only a few doors down.

As seemed to be an ongoing trend, her hand trembled as she reached for the door handle and slowly opened it. The room was surprisingly dim and in the stillness she could hear the whirs and beeps of the machines that were working diligently to keep Niles alive. She walked inside, almost smiling in gratitude. "Thank you." She whispered to the machinery that would never have the knowledge of her gratefulness.

Her eyes moved from the machines to the bed where Niles lay as still as death. He looked so peaceful, so distracted from the rest of the world. He didn't deserve this, didn't deserve any of it. No one did, of course, but especially Niles. He was a good man, someone who devoted his life to helping others.

The tears resurfaced once more and she moved toward the bed, sitting in the chair beside him. She reached for his hand, lacing his fingers through hers. The warmth of his touch was comforting in an odd sort of way.

"H-hello, Dr. Crane. It's me… Daphne. I know you can't hear me but if you can, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here in the middle of the night. Of course you probably don't have any idea what time it is or where you are. I wish I knew…"

She rubbed his hand with her thumb as tears spilled from her eyes, splashing onto the blanket. "Look at you. So peaceful, so…"

Unexpectedly, her voice broke. "Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry! When I heard what happened, I-I couldn't believe it! It felt like some sort of a terrible nightmare! I couldn't bear the thought of losing you! Not after…" She brought his hand to her lips and trailed kisses across it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She whispered. "I would have understood. I admit that I was stunned when I heard your brother say that you're in love with me, but it was only because… well, you've become me best friend. I never told you that before and now I would give anything if you could hear me, because it's true. You are me best friend. Oh, I know that I am always saying that Roz is, but she is nowhere near as kind and thoughtful as you are. I know we've had our differences and I'm so sorry for anything cruel I might have said or done to you because I would never… You're a wonderful man."

She sniffled as her fingertips slowly stroked his cheek. "Look at you, bruised and battered. If it weren't for me, this never would have happened. I should have known how you felt long before now. The signs were all there, I just didn't see them. Me, a bloody psychic!"

His hand still in hers, she turned his palm up and kissed it softly. "It's all right that you didn't tell me, because I know now. Perhaps I've always known. If you could hear me, you'd probably think I'm daft, and I am. I just… I got all dressed up to see you, knowing that you can't possibly see… I'm wearing me new dress, the one you bought me after the accident at Café Nervosa. And it was an accident, so don't blame yourself. I was more worried about you than of me bloody dress! Damn your father for making you feel guilty about it! I mean, I love your father and he loves you. I hope you know that. He's been crying over this, a lot. He doesn't think I notice but of course I do. Your brother cries as well. I know you and your brother think that when a man cries, it a sign of weakness, but I think it just makes you stronger."

As expected, he said nothing, and she stroked his soft hair. "Oh Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry! I've been praying every night, even during the day. Please… wake up! If you do, I promise to love you the way you were meant to be loved. I –I never thought I'd say those words to you, but now I know that me feelings are real. And it's not just because you're in this dreadful hospital, oblivious to the world around you. I do love you, Dr. Crane. I love you so much."

She rose from the chair and leaned over him, placing a gentle kiss on his sweet lips, wishing so badly that he would kiss her in return, or at least acknowledge that the woman he loved was kissing him. But instead he lay dormant.

She began to sob quietly, resting her head against his lean body. And if she closed her eyes, she could just imagine him holding her, his arm around her shoulder. But the blissful image brought another wave of sadness.

"Don't cry… Daph…ne."

She blinked in surprise at the faint words that broke the silence. Her head slowly lifted from his chest and she looked up in stunned amazement. Surely he hadn't…

As if in slow motion, his fingers moved to her cheek, brushing against them ever so lightly and her heart raced. She'd imagined this moment, dreamed about it more times than she could remember.

"Dr. Crane?"

"Daph…ne…" He said in a raspy voice.

Her hand flew to her trembling mouth and she gasped as tears fell in rivers down her cheeks. "Oh my God…"

It was a miracle.


	17. Chapter 17

She rose from the bed and stared at him, lightly stroking his hair and bruised cheeks until suddenly his eyes opened. It was the most wonderful sight imaginable. He blinked several times as though trying to focus and when their eyes met, he smiled weakly.

"Daph-… ne."

His voice was weak, but hearing her name was the most amazing gift she could have ever received. She took his hand and began kissing it fervently, laughing through her tears. "Yes, Sweetheart. I'm here." It was the first time she'd ever called him anything other than "Dr. Crane" but it felt so right.

"Daph-ne."

"Yes, I'm here." She repeated. "

"Wh…where?"

She smiled and stroked his soft blonde hair, relishing the feeling beneath her fingertips. "You're in the hospital." She whispered, as tears fell once more.

"What… happened?"

She swallowed hard as memories of the horrific television footage replayed itself in her mind. To the average viewer there seemed to be no way that anyone could have survived such a terrible crash. But as soon as the thought came, she pushed it away.

"…happened? H-hurts…" He moaned.

Her fingers laced through his and she kissed his hand once more, content to rub his masculine skin against her cheek. "I know, my darling. I know it hurts... Just rest."

"Daph… ne?"

"You had accident, your car… a bad one, I'm afraid. We-."

"Yes?" He prompted. If it weren't for the fact that her chest was heavy with pain, she might have laughed for no reason other than pure relief. . And then the words rushed out of her. "We… we thought we might lose you."

"No…"

"A-and I can't … Dr. Crane. I can't lose you… I love you!"

"Love you… Daphne."

A sob escaped and she kissed his lips. "I know, Sweetheart. I know, and I'm so sorry that I didn't…"

"My…fault."

"No. Dr. Crane, don't blame yourself for any of this. It's my fault! I-." When the sobs tore her apart, she felt him attempt to draw her closer, allowing her to rest her head on his chest once more. But when she put her arm around him, he winced, causing her to recoil in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Hurts… s-shoulder…leg." He moaned.

Like a cat, she sprang away from him. "Bloody hell, what was I thinking?"

"Oohhh."

But as she paced the room, painfully aware of how quickly her heart was beating. "No… It's not okay! I-I should have called the doctors … your doctors! Not to mention your brother and father!"

"Daph…ne."

She walked to the bed and kissed him once more. "I'll be right back."

As fast as she could, she ran into the hallway, crying for help until an orderly came rushing toward her. "What's wrong, ma'am?"  
At that moment, all coherent thought vanished and she couldn't even remember her name. "M-me friend… is in there. "Dr. Crane was…. He's awake."

"Okay, hang on. I'll get his doctor. Just stay right here."

She nodded at the man, barely aware of his presence and within seconds several staff members rushed toward her and pushed the door to Niles' room open. The orderly whispered something to the intern and he nodded before leaving the room. Daphne entered the room just before the door closed and watched intently as the orderly tended to Niles, reassuring him that everything would be okay, and not worry.

Minutes later she heard the page over head for Dr. Watson, and to her amazement, he arrived in record time. He opened the door and smiled. "Some good news here I see. Welcome back, Dr. Crane. It's nice to see you awake. As he went to examine Niles, he turned to Daphne and nodded. "Hello, Ms. Moon. It's nice to see you again. How long has he been awake?"

Guilt consumed her as she thought of the blissful moments they'd spent alone when he opened his eyes for the first time, and she couldn't bring herself to look at either man.

"Ms. Moon?"

She whirled around to face Dr. Watson. "Oh… well, it's been about a half hour." Noting the way Dr. Watson's expression changed, she quickly tried to make amends. "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Watson. I know I should have said something right away, but-."

Dr. Watson smiled and put a reassuring hand on her forearm. "It's all right, Ms. Moon. You did the right thing. Has he spoken much?"

Daphne sighed. "Um… He said that he's hurting. Please… Dr. Watson. Can you do something?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Moon. He's out of the coma and that's the best news we could have hoped for. As for his other injuries-."

"Wait, this isn't right." Daphne said. "Dr. Crane's father and brother should be here. I mean, they don't even know..."

"Would you like to call them? You can use the phone in the lobby."

The question, although expected, caught her off-guard and she looked up in surprise. "What? Oh… I don't know what I would say. I…"

"Perhaps it's best if you stay with Dr. Crane while I call them?"

She sighed with relief and gave him a grateful smile. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"All right then. I'll call and let them know about his condition. I'm sure they will be thrilled. Why don't you keep Dr. Crane company while I'm gone?"

Daphne turned to the man she loved and smiled. "I'd be happy to."


	18. Chapter 18

Frasier grumbled when the phone rang, interrupting his reading yet again. How was a man supposed to get through a thin, one-chapter book with these constant interruptions? If it wasn't Eddie's incessant barking, it was Martin's yelling at the television. Frasier scoffed at the image. Surely his father didn't think that yelling at the Seattle Supersonics would make them a better basketball team! It would take a miracle for that to happen! And now the ringing phone began to raise his heart rate. It continued to ring and he glared at his father, who seemed oblivious to the noise.

"Dad, aren't you going to answer that?"

"It's your house. Why don't you answer it?"

"Because Dad, it's just common sense that the person closest to the phone-."

"WHOA-HO! SLAM DUNK!" Martin yelled, annoying Frasier even further.

"For God's sake!" Frasier grumbled as he put down his book and crossed the room. "Hello?" he spat into the phone.

"Dr. Crane?"

"Speaking."

"This is Dr. Watson from Seattle General. I'm calling about Dr. Niles Crane."

Frasier's body went cold and he lowered himself onto the arm of the sofa.

As expected, the movement caused Martin to look over in concern. After all, Niles was the only one who ever sat on the sofa arm. It was then that Frasier realized he might never witness that again.

"Dr. Crane? Dr. Crane, are you there?"

Returned to the present, Frasier gasped in surprise. "What? Oh, yes. I'm here. Wh-who is this?"

There was a soft chuckle that was barely audible and then a sigh. "This is Dr. Watson from Seattle General. I'm calling about Niles Crane."

Frasier squeezed his eyes shut and a headache settled into his head at full force. "Yes, right… Niles… I'm sorry. I'm just…. H-how is he?"

"I'm happy to report that he's out of the coma and-."

Dr. Watson continued to talk quickly, but Frasier paid no attention to the doctor's words. In his mind, he heard all he needed to hear. "We'll be right there."

In a daze he hung up the phone and stared into space. No longer interested in the basketball game, stared at his eldest son, accompanied by Eddie.

"Fras, what's wrong?"

Frasier's heart pounded. "I-I…"

"You what, Fras? Who was that on the phone?"

"It was…."

"Come on, Fras, tell me! Was it about Niles?"

"No… it…"

"The hell it wasn't! That was the hospital, wasn't it? What's going on?"

When Frasier continued to stare into space, Martin grabbed his cane and hobbled over to the sofa. "Damn it, Frasier! Niles is my son and I forbid you to keep news about his health from me! He could be dead for all I know and yet you just sit there and-." He stopped suddenly, at Frasier's face. "No… No, please… tell me he isn't…" He turned away from Frasier and began to sob. "Oh God… Oh God… I knew this would happen! I knew this would-."

Frasier opened his mouth to speak, forcing the words out. "H-he's not dead."

Slowly Martin turned around, looking at Frasier in disbelief. "Wh-what? Y-you mean…"

Frasier swallowed hard. "H-he's out of the coma. He's alive."

Martin lowered himself onto the sofa and put a hand on his chest. "Oh my God…"

Both men were silent for a few minutes, each of them trying to absorb the news.

"It's a miracle." Martin choked out.

"It sure is." Frasier agreed.

"Oh my god… All this time I kept hoping, even praying. But then I kept thinking that…"

"You might never see him alive again." Frasier finished.

"M-my son." Martin whispered as his voice broke. "My little boy… he's alive."

When Martin began to cry openly, Frasier's tears began as well. It was the first time he'd seen his father cry since his mother's funeral so long ago. And to think that they almost had to plan another one…

The image clinched Frasier's chest and soon he was sobbing as well. He rose to his fee and looked at his dad through tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry I kept it from you, Dad. I just…"

Instantly he was engulfed into his father's open arms, the soft sound of Martin's cane clinking as it fell to the floor. They held each other, each man crying for what they had almost lost and for the miracle that had occurred.

After several minutes they drew back, unfazed by their lack of composure as they dried their eyes. Frasier smiled as he glanced at the television in time to see the Sonics player score a basket, bringing the crowd to their feet. Miraculously they were winning in overtime.

"You know Dad, there's still some time left in the game if you want to-."

"To hell with the game!" Martin said, ignoring Eddie's barks as he quickly crossed the living room. The dog continued to bark when Martin pulled on his jacket and hurried to the door.

"No boy." He said to Eddie. "I'll take you on a walk later. Right now, I have to see my son."

Frasier smiled and grabbed his own jacket following Martin out of the condo. But as soon as Martin crossed the hall to push the elevator button, Frasier paused in the foyer.

Eddie sat before him, whining as he held his leash in his mouth. And Frasier couldn't resist kneeling down, smiling as Eddie put his front paws on his knees and licked his face.

"Dad loves you, Eddie. I'm sorry if it feels like he's neglecting you. But you see, we just got some… miraculous news about Niles. You remember Niles, don't you?"  
Eddie barked happily, making Frasier smile again and he scratched Eddie's head.

"Niles will be home soon, Eddie. I promise. He loves you, just as Dad and Daphne do. And for what it's worth, I love you too."

As Eddie licked Frasier's hand, the radio psychiatrist was oblivious to his father standing in the doorway, smiling through his tears.


	19. Chapter 19

Daphne returned to Niles room, feeling guilty that she had left him alone even for the short time that she was in the hallway. Her hand trembled as she opened the door and she smiled at the sight of him lying in the bed. Even battered and broken he was so handsome. Why hadn't she noticed it before? If she had, none of this would have happened, and he would never have been in his hospital room fighting for his-

"Daphne?"

At the sound of his voice, she turned to find him looking at her, his arm outstretched as though beckoning her to take his hand. Without hesitation she crossed the room and went to him, slipping her hand into his.

"Daphne…"

She sat down beside him and stroked his bruised cheek. "I'm here, Sweetheart. I'm here."

He moved slightly, wincing in pain. "M-my arm… hurts. Wh-what happened?"

Tears filled her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Shh… Don't try to talk."

"Actually it would be a good idea for him to talk."

At the unexpected voice Daphne turned around, sighing with relief. "Oh… Dr. Watson."

"So how's he doing?"

"He's alive. Thank God." Daphne said, rising to her feet.

"Welcome back, Dr. Crane." Dr. Watson said, scribbling notes on his clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

"H-hurts."

Daphne sat down and took Niles' hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss. "It'll be all right, Sweetheart. Don't be afraid."

"Ms. Moon, have you told Dr. Crane about what happened to him?"

Her eyes moved from Niles to Dr. Watson and then back again. "No... I…"

"I'd like to speak to him for a moment."

"I'll go into the hallway." Daphne said. She rose from her chair and kissed Niles' cheek. "I'll be back in a little while. I love you." She whispered. Blinking back tears she walked out of the room.

When she stepped into the hallway, she leaned against the wall and then slumped to the floor as a sea of tears unleashed themselves. But these were tears of happiness and relief; feelings that she thought she'd never experience again. Things between herself and Niles were bound to be different from now on, but she meant what she'd said to him. She would love him with her whole heart, and would continue to love him for the rest of her life.


	20. Chapter 20

Frasier and Martin arrived at the hospital in record time, neither of them uttering a word on the way. And by the time they reached the ICU unit, both men were breathless. Ever the leader, Frasier quickly approached the receptionist desk where a young woman raised her head and smiled at the sight of him.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Watson. My brother-."

Suddenly he was pushed aside and found Martin standing next to him. "Where's my son?" Martin demanded. "They said he was awake so where in the hell is he? I want to see him now!"

"Dad-."

"Where is he, damn it?" Martin yelled. "I need to see Dr. Watson!"

"Dad, please!" Frasier said, trying to calm his father. But Martin was unrelenting. Even Frasier had to admit that he was becoming a bit perturbed. He glanced at the receptionist once more and smiled. "We need to see Dr. Watson right away. It's about my brother, Ni-."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh God, you mean, Niles Crane?"

"Yes, exactly. You see, Dr. Watson called and said that Niles is out of the coma."

The woman nodded and amazingly a faint sheen of tears could be seen in her eyes. "I know. It's wonderful, isn't it? When they brought him in, I-."

Frasier cleared his throat. "Um, look…Meredith, is it?" He asked, reading her name tag. "If we could just speak to Dr. Watson."

Flustered, Meredith scrambled for the phone. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I'll page Dr. Watson right away."

Frasier and Martin glanced at one another, the silence looming between them. And Martin was the first to break that silence.

"Fras, I'm sorry."

"Dad, don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. I'm the one who-."

But Martin held up his hand to bring his eldest son to silence. "I'm not talking about Niles' accident, although God knows I can't help but think what if-."

"Dad-."

"Now, wait a minute and let me finish! I'm sorry for being such an ass lately. You're a good kid, Fras and I'm proud of you. Damn proud. You're a successful psychiatrist with a successful radio show, one that I should listen to more often. You're damn smart; a hell of a lot smarter than I am. You got that from your mother. And I'm proud of Niles too. I'm going to spend the rest of what's left of my life making sure he knows that because when I think of the fact that I almost never got to tell him, I-." His voice broke and he turned away, shattering Frasier's heart.

Frasier opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. So instead he hugged his father tightly. And just for a moment, he was a little boy again.


	21. Chapter 21

The door opened suddenly, bringing Daphne to her feet. Embarrassed, she dried her eyes and looked at the man standing in the doorway. "Dr. Watson…"

"You can go in now, but don't stay too long. Dr. Crane needs his rest."

Daphne smiled and nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Dr. Watson. Thank you for everything."

The doctor returned her smile and touched her shoulder. "It was my pleasure."

She swallowed hard. "H-how is he?"

"Considering all he's been through, he's doing remarkably well. His shoulder will take several weeks to heal and he'll need extensive physical therapy for his leg. But in time he should be strong and healthy again."

The tears filled her eyes and she made no effort to brush them away. "Thank you… so much."

Dr. Watson smiled as she moved past him and entered the room. As expected, her heart was pounding but when she saw Niles staring out of the window, she watched him for a moment.

He was so handsome.

She crossed the room and went to him, doing her best to appear upbeat. Her smile, although genuine, took some effort and she fought the trembling of her lower lip. Instead she focused on what really mattered, leading Niles on the road to recovery.

When she reached him, she moved slowly, trying not to scare him. But to her dismay his gaze remained transfixed. With the utmost care, she laid a gentle hand on his forearm and spoke quietly.

"Dr. Watson says you're doing much better than expected."

She froze when he turned his head, startled to see the tears in his eyes and she wasted no time rushing to his side. The instant she touched him, he leaned against her.

The sight pained her heart and she drew him closer. "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?"

He leaned against her and sniffled. "I…"

"Is this about what Dr. Watson said?"

"I… I could have died, Daphne. And maybe I was for a minute… I-."

She put her fingers against his lips to silence him. "Hush. You're a strong man. And you didn't die. You're here with me… with us…"

"But if I hadn't been so stupid…"

Aware of the bruises, Daphne gently took his face into her hands and forced him to look at her. "You're not stupid. You're the smartest man I know. You're sweet, handsome and I know we've had our differences, but if I had lost you, I-."

Now it was Niles who comforted Daphne, brushing away her tears with his fingertips. But no sooner had he done so, more tears fell.

"Don't cry, my love. Please don't cry."

Her fingertips brushed against his bruised cheeks. "You must have been so scared." She whispered. "I can't even imagine…And to think that you were coming to tell me. I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't know, but-."

"You couldn't have. And don't blame yourself. I'm the one at fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, I could have just told you how I felt instead of…"

She drew him closer and held him as they cried together. "It's not your fault." She whispered, rubbing his back. "It's not..."

After several blissful seconds he drew back, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. "You're so beautiful…"

"Dr. Crane…"

"Call me Niles."

"All right…But on one condition."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh… okay, anything, Daphne."

"Tell me, what you were going to tell me... before…"

He let out a breath and sighed deeply. "All right."

She waited patiently as he appeared to be gathering his thoughts. "Maris was… well, she was in Las Vegas with her latest man and I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of… letting her run all over me and not being able to express how I feel without ridicule. So I picked up the phone and called Frasier. We got into an argument and I told him that I was coming over to tell you how I felt about you and I wouldn't take no for an answer."

Daphne sniffled and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, not bothering with her own. Her hand in his, she brought it to her mouth and kissed it. "Niles…"

"So I… jumped in my car, despite Frasier's warning of the thick fog that had moved into the area. It certainly was thick. I could barely see five feet in front of me, but I had to… I…"

"Hush now." Daphne whispered. "You don't have to…"

He swallowed hard, the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I do, Daphne. I have to…"

"All right."

"So then, I drove as carefully as possible but I didn't see the black ice and the car…."

Daphne shuddered, remembering the horrific images she had seen on television. "It's all right. You don't…"

"I was scared, Daphne. God I was scared! I slammed on the breaks, but the car skidded and I saw my life flash before my eyes… A-and then a crash… it…."  
Daphne was sobbing, embarrassed that she wasn't able to contain her emotions.

"Niles…"

He closed his eyes and lay against the pillow. "I love you, Daphne."

The words washed over her, filling her heart with unimaginable happiness and she kissed his sweet lips.

"I love you, Niles. I love you so much."

He stared at her for a moment as though in disbelief, and then kissed her once more. His lips were so soft, so welcome that she deepened the kiss, feeling a rush of love that brought even more tears. Her fingers splayed through his hair and for a moment she almost forgot about the circumstances which brought them here.

"I love you." She whispered as her lips brushed against his mouth. "I love you Ni-."

The door opened and she saw Dr. Watson watching them in amusement.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Daphne's cheeks flushed and she quickly looked away. "Oh… Niles and I were just…"

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Dr. Crane, Ms. Moon. I just wanted to let you know that your family is in the waiting room. Now I'm going to update them on your status but I'll be back momentarily."

"Thank you, Dr. Watson." Daphne said. When he was gone, Daphne turned to Niles and squeezed his hand. "Your brother and father were so worried about you. And so was I."

"Daphne?"

She moved closer and touched his cheek. "Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I want to go home."

He sounded so much like a little boy that she smiled. "I know you do. And you will, soon. I promise."

A silence fell between them that was a bit too long as she stared out of the window. "You must have been so scared." She said for the second time.

Niles swallowed hard, tears filling his eyes as his gaze met hers. "I was… and when I lost control of the car, all I could think of was that I might never see you again and I'd never get to tell you that I love you."

She kissed him everywhere then; his lips, his chin, the bruises on his cheeks. "I love you, too." She said, finding it hard to stop saying the words. Very gently she leaned her forehead against his. "Your brother and father should be here soon, so I'll go and get a cup of tea. I know they want to spend some time with you, but I'll be back."

After one last kiss she reluctantly pulled away and headed for the door.

"Daphne?"

His voice made her turn and she went to him in one fluid motion. "Yes, Darling? What can I get you?"

"Nothing, I…"

When he stared out the window, her concern grew once more. "What's wrong?"

He swallowed hard and sighed. "What if…. When I'm allowed to go home… What if I'm not the same? I mean, what about my patients, the wine club, and operas…"

She started to laugh but her smile faded when she saw his worried brow. And the hint of sadness in his eyes stirred something deep within her. As gently as possible she took him into her arms, using great care to avoid hurting his broken shoulder. He was truly the most wonderful man in the entire world.

"You will be." She said against his chest. "It may take some time, but I promise I'm going to work with you every day, just like I work with your father. And before long, you'll be stronger than ever."

He kissed her deeply and then brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you, Daphne."

His words, as silly as they were, made her smile. "Now what are you thanking me for?"

"Thank you, for saving my life."


	22. Chapter 22

Frasier and Martin waited impatiently in the small waiting room and tension was beginning to fill the air. "What in the hell is taking so long?" Martin yelled.

"Dad, just give them time! I'm sure-."

"Time? They've had plenty of damn time! How many pages must a doctor receive before he answers one?"

"They've only paged him once and I'm sure-."

Dr. Watson approached them, wearing a sympathetic smile; one that brought Martin to silence.

"I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting. I was checking on Dr. Crane's progress."

Frasier shot Martin a look of annoyance, taking note of the way Martin quietly looked away. "Thank you, Dr. Watson."

"How is he? Can we see him?" Martin asked.

"Of course." Dr. Watson replied. "Now, I've checked your son thoroughly and for an accident of this magnitude, he's made remarkable progress. I was just telling Ms. Moon-."

Frasier's mouth fell open. "Daphne's still here?"

Dr. Watson smiled. "Ms. Moon has been here for several hours. The nurses tell me that she hasn't left his side since she arrived late last night. In fact, she's the one who notified my staff that Dr. Crane had come out of the coma."

The two men exchanged glances, and suddenly it all made sense.

"… one thing you should know." Dr. Watson was saying.

"What, Dr. Watson? Niles is all right, isn't he? Can we see him?" Martin asked. "I need to see my son, now! I've waited too damn long for this!"

"Dad, don't interrupt Dr. Watson!" Frasier scolded. "Let the doctor finish!"

"Damn it, I want to see my son!" Martin yelled. "Now I've been worrying about him for too damn long to waste any more time-."

"Dr. Crane! Mr. Crane!"

They looked up to see Daphne running toward them, and before they could react, she threw herself into their arms, sobbing. While Martin slowly drew back, Frasier held her tightly. "It's all right, Daphne. Everything's all right."

At this she slowly moved away and tearfully raised her eyes to look at him. "It's more than all right, Dr. Crane. Niles is alive! He's…" She started to cry again but Frasier stared at her, stunned to hear her use his brother's first name.

"Daphne-."

She took his hand and led him down the hallway, coaxing Martin to follow. "I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier, but when he woke up I was so stunned, I didn't know what to do! I-."

"You mean he was awake before you called the doctor? Damn it, Daphne don't you know how worried we were? We-."

"Dad-."

She began to cry harder, coaxing Frasier to take her into his arms. He held her closer, his eyes rising to meet his father's. "Go on, Dad."

Her head still on Frasier's chest, Daphne watched as Martin walked down the hallway. Even with the use of his cane, his walk was slower than normal as he entered Niles' room. Before she realized what was happening, Frasier had released his hold on her, leaving her alone in the hallway. And it was there that she stood, remembering Niles' words.

"Thank you, Daphne for saving my life."

How could he think such a thing? The idea was completely ridiculous but the words warmed her heart just the same. And suddenly she longed to hold him in her arms once more.


	23. Chapter 23

Daphne looked at Frasier and smiled. "Why don't you go in and see him? I know he's anxious to see you."

Frasier returned her smile, but it was tinged with worry. "Oh Lord, I feel terrible for the way I yelled at him when he called to say that he was coming over. Why didn't I just leave him alone? I-."

The scared expression on his face made the usually strong and confident man look like a little boy and Daphne hugged him impulsively. "Niles loves you, Dr. Crane." She whispered. "He knows you were just trying to protect him. But please know that I would never-."

"I know, Daphne. And I'm sorry that I ever had the thought. You're a wonderful person and I hope that you and Niles will be very happy together, unlike-."

A surge of anger rose within Daphne, one that she simply couldn't control. "Well then where is she?"

The outburst startled both Frasier and Martin.

"Where's who, Daphne?" Martin asked.

"Mrs. Crane! Maris!" She yelled. "I thought she was supposed to love him!" She began to sob, the motion shaking her entire body. "What kind of wife doesn't even bother to come to the hospital to see her husband when he could have-?"

As she cried she was barely aware of Frasier's arms around her, trying relentlessly to calm her. "Daphne, Daphne… It will be okay." He said quietly. But she forcefully pulled out of his arms.

"No it won't! It will never be okay, can't you see that?" She broke down in sobs again, nearly falling into a heap of sadness onto the floor.

Martin looked worriedly at his son who was holding Daphne as though trying to sedate her.

"Fras, should I go and get someone?"

"Go on and see Niles, Dad." Frasier said. "We'll be all right."

"But-."

"Niles is waiting for you, Dad. And I know how much you want to see him. Tell him I'll be there in a little while."

As he stood at Niles' door, Martin took one last worried glance at Daphne and Frasier. "Well, okay, but if you need anything, come and get me immediately. Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?"

"We'll be fine, Dad." Frasier reassured him. "I'll take care of Daphne. Just go and sit with Niles."

Martin looked his eldest son in the eye, a gesture that told Frasier that he meant business. "All right, but I meant what I said."

"We'll be fine, Dad." Frasier said again. "Go on."

Martin smiled tentatively. "Take care of her, son."

Sitting on the floor of the hallway, Frasier rubbed Daphne's back as her sobs slowly began to subside. "I will, Dad. I will."


	24. Chapter 24

Martin forced a smile and pushed the door open. "Hey! I hear that someone is awake! It's about time! You know I always had the damndest time getting you kids up for school and look at you, sleeping away your days in this hospital. Well I can't blame you, but you'll be home before-."

He stopped when he saw the look on Niles face. It was a look of pure terror.

"Hey, Niles I was just kidding, I…" He moved closer. "Niles? What's wrong?"

"Was that Daphne I heard in the hallway?"

Martin glanced at the door and then back at Niles. "Um, yeah it was. She's just a little upset and-."

Niles struggled to get out of bed. "Dear God, she was screaming hysterically! What happened?"

As fast as he could, Martin hobbled to Niles' bedside, trying to keep him from moving. "Niles, stop. She's fine. Frasier's with her."

"The hell she is! She's… OW!"

"Now, look, hurting yourself isn't helping anyone and I'll be damned if I'm going to stand by and watch you suffer again! I can't! I …" He paused, trying to maintain his composure.

Damn… he told himself he wouldn't do this. He couldn't break down in front of Niles. He just couldn't.

"Dad, what's wrong with Daphne! I have to know!" Niles yelled.

Martin was painfully aware of the heart monitor that was beeping at an alarming rate.

"Dad, what is it? Tell me!" Niles yelled again, his voice filled with panic.

"All right, I'll tell you, but you need to calm down!" Martin said. "Can you do that?"

"But Dad, I-."

"Can you?

"Dad-."

"Can you?"

Niles sighed deeply. "Please, Dad. I love her."

"All right. Look, Daphne's upset because… Well, she's upset because Maris isn't here."

Niles eyebrows rose. "What? Maris? But what does she have to do with any of this?"

"Daphne feels that if Maris really loved you, she would have been here by your side, waiting for you to pull through this. I have to say the idea that she's not here burns me up as well, but she's your wife, and-."

"Dad-."

"I'm sorry, Son. I know it hurts."

Niles ran a hand through his hair. "But…"

"Daphne's scared Niles. We all were. I mean, when I remember the look on your brother's face as he got that phone call I-." Suddenly Martin's voice broke and he could no longer maintain his composure. He could feel Niles' arm go around his back, stroking it lightly.

"Don't cry Dad. Don't cry. Everything is okay now. I'll be fine."

"I love you, Son. I love you so much." Martin cried as Niles stroked his gray hair. "I was so afraid that-."

"I know, Dad. I know. I was afraid, too."

A short time later Martin raised his head and wiped his eyes. "Get better son, so you can come home, where you belong."

As Martin quietly walked to the door, wiping away the reminder of his tears, he heard Niles' voice.

"Dad?"

He turned and looked at his son, who was wiping away his own tears. "I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you all right, Dad?" Frasier asked when Martin stepped into the hallway.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just-."

"You know, you shouldn't be afraid to cry." Frasier said. "It can be very therapeutic and healing."

Martin rolled his eyes at Frasier's unwanted psychology lesson. "I'm fine, really."

"All right." Frasier said. He stared at the door and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes." But as soon as he reached for the door, he felt Daphne's hand on his arm.

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

She smiled and took his hand. "It wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

Frasier couldn't help but smile as he hugged her. "Thanks, Daphne."

He inhaled deeply and once more turned to Niles' room. His hand on the door, he thrust it open. But as he entered the room, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. The sight of his little brother lying in bed, awake, alive, was almost overwhelming.

"Niles…"

Niles looked up and smiled. "Hey, Frasier."

Like a scene from a movie, Frasier crossed the room and went to Niles, carefully taking him into his arms. And he found that he was so emotional it was hard not to shed a few tears himself. "My God… Our prayers worked. It's a miracle."

"Frasier-."

"You have no idea how I felt when I got that phone call. I-."

"Actually Dad told me, so I have some idea." Niles replied with a grin. But the subtle humor was lost on Frasier who cried openly. He held Niles a little closer, afraid to let go for fear of losing him again. Finally he drew back, smiling tearfully. "I'm so sorry, Niles. I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Frasier. It was mine." Niles replied.

But Frasier adamantly shook his head. "No. If I hadn't been so damned adamant about keeping you from Daphne, I-."

"Don't." Niles said, surprising Frasier with the firmness in his voice. "It's not your fault, so don't even think it."

Defeated, Frasier nodded. "All right, but Niles I am sorry. When I see how much Daphne loves you-."

Niles sat up, wincing at the pain it brought. "How is Daphne? Is she-."

"She's fine. She's with Dad."

"I want to see her. I-I need to."

Frasier gave his little brother one last hug and reluctantly moved away from the bed. "I'm glad you and Daphne have each other, because I love you both so much."

"Even though I'm married to Maris?"

"Well, yes, but Niles-."

Niles held up his hand. "I already know what you're going to say. Dad told me why Daphne was so upset earlier and damn it if it doesn't make me angrier at Maris than I already am! I-."

"Stop this, right now!" Frasier ordered as gently as he could. "There's plenty of time for you to express whatever anger and frustration you're feeling toward Maris. You know how Dad and I feel about her and the way she's treated you during your marriage. But Niles, please know that we'll support you no matter what you decide to do, we'll support you. That goes for me, Dad and Daphne. We love you and if we had lost you…"

Niles smiled and blinked back tears. "Go on, before you make me cry even more. I need to see Daphne. Please?"

Frasier headed for the door, pausing to glance at his little brother, whom he loved more than he thought possible. "Of course you can see her. I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Frasier."


	26. Chapter 26

When Frasier returned to the hallway, Daphne felt her heart skip a beat. "H-how is he?"

"He's wonderful, Daphne. Thanks to you."

Frasier's words surprised her. "Me? But I didn't do any-."

"You saved his life."

The compliment was meant to make her happy but she found it strangely annoying. "That's what Niles said, but it's simply not true!" she yelled. "The doctors are the ones responsible, not me!"

"Of course it's true, Daphne. Don't you know how strong love is?"

"But I didn't do any-."

"Daphne, just go in and see him, okay?"

Martin looked worriedly at Frasier who reached for her hand. "He'll be okay, Daphne. I promise."

She smoothed the fabric of her new dress and peered into the tiny window of Niles' room, unexpectedly catching a glimpse of herself. And almost immediately she began searching through her purse.

"What are you doing?" Frasier asked.

"Looking for some makeup." Daphne replied without raising her head. "I look horrible." Her actions were halted by Frasier's hand on her back.

"Nonsense. You look beautiful."

"Oh, no. I-."

"You are beautiful." He said again, more firmly this time. "That dress is very becoming. You made the perfect choice."

"Sure did!" Martin agreed. "It looks even better than the one that Niles-."

An eerie silence followed as they remembered the unfortunate turn of events that had unfolded at Café Nervosa only days ago.

Nervously Martin cleared his throat. "Well, you'd better get in there. Niles was pretty worried about you."

"Dad-."

Daphne gasped in surprise. "He was? Why?"

Martin's eyes darted to Frasier and then back to Daphne. "Well, because he heard you crying out here and-."

Before Martin could finish, Daphne moved past him and entered Niles' room. The instant their eyes met, he smiled and held out his hand.

"Daphne my angel, I-." He stopped and stared at her for a moment, causing a flash of worry to fill her.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled, beckoning her to come closer. "Nothing's wrong. It's just… you're stunningly beautiful."

Tears filled her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks and she went to him in one fluid motion. "Niles..."

He held her close as she cried against him.

"It's all right, Sweetheart. It's all right." He whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was only speaking from my heart."

The touch of his fingers in her hair made her sigh and she held him a little closer. "I'm sorry I scared you, Niles. Your father told me-."

He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek. "I wasn't scared. But Dad told me that you were crying, and I was worried. I wanted to see you, so badly. To make sure that you were okay."

"I'm sorry, Niles." she whispered brokenly. "I'm here now. I'm here. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daph-."

Her lips were on his, kissing him with everything she had. Her lips moved from his mouth to his cheek, his chin and his neck. When the kisses ended, he sighed deeply and laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes.

But the simple gesture brought a rush of panic as her heart began to race.

"Niles, Sweetheart. Are you okay? Do you need the doctor?"

"I'm… fine." He said slowly, his words slurred. "I'm just… suddenly very tired."

She kissed his forehead. "Of course. You need your rest, so I'll just go and-."

His hand in hers prevented her from leaving his bedside and she turned to him in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Stay." He whispered.

"But Niles-."

"Please. I need you."

"I need you too, Niles. But how-."

He moved ever so slightly, beckoning her to climb onto the bed beside him. "Come on. It's all right."

She wanted to, so badly. To feel his body next to hers, the way she'd dreamed about so many-

"Come on, please?" he whispered again.

A million thoughts went through her head then, most of them thoughts of the repercussions of one moment of bliss and she shook her head. "We could get into so much trouble. And… you know I can't. Your leg… your shoulder. I don't want to hurt you."

"Imposs-ible." He said quietly, bringing tears to her eyes. "I… love you, Daphne. I… need you."

"I need you too, Sweetheart. But we can't… not until..."  
N

iles chuckled softly. "What are they going to do, throw me out? That's a punishment I will take, especially if it means that I can spend more time with you."

She blinked back tears and kissed him softly. "We'll be able to spend lots of time together soon. But just rest now, all right?"

He kissed her tenderly, bringing a sensation she felt everywhere. "I love you."

Her heart felt heavy when his eyelids closed. She walked out of the room, pausing to take one last look at the man she had come to love.

Frasier and Martin were waiting for her with sympathetic smiles, each man offering her a reassuring hug. They took a hold of her hands, as they headed for the elevator. But just as the doors opened, Daphne paused and looked back. "Hold on a second."

"Is something wrong, Daphne?"

"Just… go on to the lobby. I'll be right back."

Frasier smiled knowingly. "It's all right. Dad and I will wait right here for you."

"All right. I'll only be few minutes."

She turned and made her way to Niles' room, peering into the tiny window. Her heart was beating madly against her chest. She opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw him sleeping peacefully.

The moment she reached his bed, he opened his eyes and sat up worriedly. "Daphne, what are you doing here? Is something-."

She moved closer and gently cupped his fragile face into her hands, kissing him tenderly. She could hear his heart monitor increase as his free hand went to her back, softly massaging her tense muscles.

"Goodnight, my darling." She said as she slowly drew back. When his eyes closed once more she stepped into the hallway, missing him immediately. Her heart fluttering in her chest, she returned to the hallway and joined Martin and Frasier on their journey home. But Niles stayed with her all the way there, etched in her heart.


	27. Chapter 27

A Few Weeks Later…

Daphne held tightly to Frasier's hand as Martin followed them into the hospital.

"I can't understand why I'm so nervous; me heart is racing!" Daphne said, smiling at the abundance of flowers and gifts Martin held in his arms. He really did love his son.

"That makes two of us." Martin said. "It's a big day and I'm nervous as hell! Niles is finally coming home. And after all this time, Niles is coming home. And to think that I once believed that we'd lose him. I…"

When Martin's voice broke; Daphne turned to him with tears in her eyes and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I know, Mr. Crane. I never thought-."

Caught up in the emotion, Frasier cleared his throat. "It truly is a miracle, one that I'll never forget."

The three of them embraced as a wave of emotion washed over them. But the moment was short-lived.

"Come on." Frasier finally said, wiping away tears. "We can't let Niles see us like this. We… have to be strong."

"You're right Fras." Martin agreed. "Well, come on. I'm sure that Niles is anxious to get out of here."

They started down the hallway but Frasier remained in place. When Daphne and Martin turned in confusion, Frasier smiled. "Look, you and Dad go on ahead and I'll make sure that Niles' paperwork is taken care of."

"Are you sure, Dr. Crane?"

"I'm sure, Daphne. Now go on. Niles is waiting for you."

As she and Martin walked down the hallway, Daphne tried to hide her nervousness but the closer they came to Niles room, the more her nervousness increased. And with the nervousness came the question she'd been avoiding for weeks on end; the question about her future.

What if… after they returned home and things began to settle down, her relationship with Niles changed? Of course she loved him and would always love him, but what if that love was merely a product of the emotions set forth by near-tragedy? She didn't think that she could handle being alone again, not after having fallen in love so deeply.

And what if-

A pair of arms went around her shoulders drawing her close. "Hey, come on Daph. Don't talk like that."

She turned to find Martin smiling at her. His unexpected sentiment and his words made her realize that she'd spoken out loud and she could no longer hold in her emotions as she buried her head in his chest and cried softly.

"Ah, come on now! Niles loves you!" Martin said, patting her back. "I could see that from the very beginning. And I know damn well that Niles' visits weren't just to see Frasier and me. We weren't born yesterday, you know!"

Comforted by his kindness, Daphne drew back and kissed Martin's cheek. "I love you." The words flowed from her mouth unexpectedly, but she meant them just the same.

Martin's cheeks reddened and he turned his face, clearly uncomfortable with the sentiment. "Um, look… let's get going. I know Niles is ready to get out of this prison, otherwise known as a hospital. God knows that when I was shot I couldn't wait to get out of the hospital! But after what happened to Niles, I realize how lucky I am to be alive."

In the silence that followed, Daphne looked into Martin's eyes; really looked into them. And for the first time she realized how much he was like his sons; always showing an exterior bravery, but inside there was a frightened little boy.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." She said quietly as she gently touched his forearm.

He nodded, looking down at the floor. "Yeah, it was a damn shame, but some good came out of it, too."

The words made her smile. "I'm glad you're all right now."

"Yeah…" He said again. "I reconnected with Frasier and Niles and…. Well… you came along and-."

Touched by the compliment, Daphne blinked back tears and pulled Martin into a long hug. "Thank you."

Moments later, she let go and gave him a smile. And then she gently took his and followed him to Niles' room.

It was the first father/daughter moment that Daphne had experienced in a very long time. She missed her own father very much and although she and Martin weren't related by blood, she felt a connection to him like never before. And she knew that she would remember this moment for the rest of her life.


	28. Chapter 28

When the door to Niles' room was opened, Daphne's heart warmed at the sight of him. Dressed in the clothes that Frasier had brought to the hospital, he looked more like his normal self. The clothes; a blue button-down dress shirt, and khaki pants were a little baggy from the weight he'd lost, but he was devastatingly handsome just the same.

"You're not ready yet?" Martin quipped as Niles did his best to organize his personal belongings that were scattered across the hospital bed. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's get out of this place!"

"Well, I'm definitely ready for that, Dad." Niles said. "I-."

He stopped suddenly when he caught a glimpse of Daphne. The look of love in his eyes warmed her heart and she went to him in one fluid motion embracing him gently. They had seen each other just days before and had spoken on the phone earlier that morning, but still it felt as though they hadn't been together in months.

"Daphne…" Niles breathed into her hair as he held her as close as he could. Daphne wanted so much to kiss him but she didn't dare embarrass him in front of his father. Instead she kissed the fading bruise on his cheek. "Are you ready to go, Sweetheart?" She whispered into his ear.

He grinned, his expression reminding her of his nephew Frederick. "I'm more than ready. I can't wait to-."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Crane."

Startled apart, they looked up to see Dr. Watson enter the room, pushing a wheelchair and wearing a smile.

"All right, it looks like your brother has finished with your paperwork and should be up shortly to wheel you downstairs. And then you'll be a free man."

At Niles' horrified look, Daphne gently took his hand. "It's just regulation, Sweetheart. It's not permanent."

"Well, actually this guy is going to be your best friend for a while." Dr. Watson said.

Daphne's eyes widened. "What?"

When realization hit, Niles began to wheeze in and out, a sure sign that hyperventilation was inevitable. Daphne immediately began rubbing his back in a circular motion, doing her best to soothe his fears. "It'll be all right. I promise." She said gently.

"But-."

"Just try to relax, Dr. Crane." Dr. Watson was saying. "I know it's sudden but in time you'll get used to it."

When Niles sighed deeply, she slowly kissed his cheek. The touch of her lips on his skin brought a smile, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came.

"Don't worry Dr. Crane. The wheelchair is friendly." Dr. Watson said with a smile.

Daphne and Martin laughed but Niles was not amused. "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do and all that you've done for me, but I don't need a wheelchair!" he yelled. "I can manage just fine on my own, see? I'm perfectly-OW!"

Niles' attempt to climb out of bed brought another harsh cry of agony bringing Dr. Watson, Frasier, Martin and Daphne to his side in an instant as they worked to ease him back against the pillows.

"Damn it, Niles you almost-Well… just cut the crap, will you?" Martin scolded. "Now, you do what the doctor says! If he says you need a wheelchair then by God you're going to use a wheelchair! Believe me; I learned the hard way about ignoring doctor's orders!"

"Dad, I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself!" Niles yelled back. "Just leave me alone!"

Dr. Watson locked eyes with Martin and then smiled sympathetically at Niles. "Dr. Crane, I know this is difficult, especially when you're used to being independent. But I promise it will become easier in time."

"TIME? TIME?" Niles shouted. "HOW MUCH TIME?"

"It's hard to say but at least a month." Dr. Watson replied. "Now, just hold on to myself and Ms. Moon and we'll help you into the chair. Just take it nice and slow."

Niles did as he was asked, but he was mere inches from lowering himself into the wheelchair when he stopped suddenly, surprising them all. "NO!" He yelled, unrelenting. "I can't! I won't! I won't… do this! I'm… a successful psychiatrist, not an invalid! I'm…" He shuddered and then lowered his head in shame, tears filling his eyes.

Daphne felt herself trembling as well, unable to stop the tears that were falling onto her cheeks. Nor could she look at him. He looked so helpless and it absolutely shattered her to see him this way. Her gaze fixed on the world outside, she felt a million different emotions rising within her at once. When she returned her attention to Dr. Watson, his friendly smile was gone, replaced by a look of disdain.


	29. Chapter 29

"Dr. Crane, listen to me!" Dr. Watson said in a tone of voice that Martin often used when he meant business. "With all due respect, you're still extremely weak! Your shoulder and leg are broken and need time to heal. You've suffered life-threatening injuries and as I've told your family, with injuries of this magnitude, there's always the risk of a relapse that could be even more traumatic and result in massive internal injuries. And if that happens-."

Daphne swallowed hard, and gasps could be heard around her.

"What are you saying, Dr. Watson?" Frasier asked quietly.

"Well, we like to keep things optimistic at this hospital, but given the extent of your brother's injuries, I'm obligated to explain all of the risks."

"Just tell us what's going on, Dr. Watson." Martin said firmly.

"What could happen?" Daphne asked; her voice sounding foreign to her.

Dr. Watson glanced at them in remorse. "I'm saying that if he suffers a relapse, he could die. Now, Mr. Crane, here's what I need you to understand. Listen to me very carefully…"

But Daphne didn't hear the rest of what Dr. Watson was saying. She turned away, trying to hide the horrified gasp that escaped. Her throat was so tight with tears that she could hardly breathe and she tried unsuccessfully to quell her worry. When she had calmed down slightly, she glanced at Martin and Dr. Watson.

"Would you give Niles and I a few moments alone, please?"

"Of course, Ms. Moon." Dr. Watson said. "I'll make sure that everything is progressing smoothly for Dr. Crane's release."

Martin looked around the hospital room at the hundreds of floral arrangements, gifts and flowers that seemed to fill every available corner. "I'll… start taking some of these to the car."

"Here, I'll help you, Dad. We'll be right back, Daphne."

"Thank you." Daphne said, squeezing Frasier and Martin's hands as she forced her voice to remain steady. She wanted to remain strong for Niles. She had to be strong, for both of them. But right now, it was all but impossible.

She loved Niles so much and she knew it was crazy feeling this strongly about a man with whom she'd shared a friendship for so long. But somehow her heart told her that she'd loved him for much longer.

Frasier was forever saying that love was powerful and could get her through anything, but she feared that this was the one thing that love couldn't conquer.


	30. Chapter 30

Alone in the hospital room with Niles, she didn't dare look at him. She couldn't. Instead she moved past him to the window. As she stared out of the badly scratched glass looking out over the city, the sun reflected onto the buildings giving Seattle an even more romantic glow. It looked so peaceful and calm.

"Oh, Niles you have to see this! It's so-."

She stopped suddenly remembering that everything had changed. With Niles in a wheelchair, his low height wouldn't allow him to see the expansive view.

What was wrong with this bloody hospital? Didn't they have any regard for their patients? Not everyone was tall and not everyone had perfect mobility. It simply wasn't fair. She considered coaxing him out of his wheelchair but then she remembered Dr. Watson's words. Niles was still much too weak.

And again she found herself sniffling, forcing the tears away.

"What is it my love?"

Niles' sweet name for her warmed her heart and she wanted so much to share this moment with him. But if he couldn't see entire view, what was the point? To describe it to him seemed cruel and heartless now.

When she returned her gaze to the city below, she thought about the people who were in those buildings, and the surrounding areas. How many of them, she wondered, loved someone else or was loved by someone else. And how many of those were completely unaware of that love until it was too late?

How horrible it would have been if Niles hadn't survived that horrific car crash. Not only would she have lost the best friend she'd ever had, but she would have never known how much he loved her, or that he even loved her at all.

She swallowed hard, but the hot tears slid down her cheeks and as another sob escaped, she fought unsuccessfully to stop it, even by covering it with her unsteady hand. Behind her she could hear the soft, squeaking sounds of his wheelchair rolling across the floor and seconds later a beautiful pink rose appeared before her. She took the rose in her trembling fingers and inhaled its sweet scent. And then she turned to find Niles smiling at her from his wheelchair, the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Niles…" She breathed, as he took her hand. She grasped his slender fingers as they slowly moved across the room. It was then that she noticed he'd guided her to a chair where he motioned for her to sit. And as she did so, he reached for her with his free hand, drawing her as close as possible. Instantly she leaned against his chest, crying softly into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, my angel." He whispered, filling her damp cheeks with kisses. "I'm a selfish jackass."

"Hush now." She said quietly as her fingertips stroked his cheek. "It's all right. I understand."

But he silently shook his head. "No… I'm feeling sorry for myself and that's wrong. I just…"

She held him a bit closer and kissed his forehead. "I won't pressure you into anything. I know you want to get better but it will take some time. And I promise you I'll do everything I can to make sure that you're well taken care of. If there's something I can't do, I'll find someone who can. But please, Niles. Please know that I love you, no matter what."


	31. Chapter 31

The soft kisses she placed on his lips went from gentle to passionate and she gave into her desires as much as she could. Her hand curled around his neck bringing him even closer. The kisses became deeper and she splayed her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Daphne." Niles said when the kisses paused, but for a moment. "And I'm sorry. I-…"

He was quieted by her lips on his once again. She never realized that love could feel like this or that she could fall in love so unexpectedly and so deeply with a man that she knew better than anyone. It was like the beautiful aftermath of a horrific nightmare.

"Well, it looks like we're interrupting something." Dr. Watson's amused voice said. "Shall we come back later?"

Niles and Daphne pulled away from each other as Frasier, Dr. Watson and Martin entered the room with smiles on their faces.

"I'm sorry." Daphne said, fully aware of her burning cheeks. "Niles and I were just-."

"It's all right, Daphne." Frasier said with a light chuckle. "It's nice to see the two of you so happy but I bet that Niles would be a lot happier if we got out of here. I know I would."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Martin exclaimed. "Let's get out of here! The Mariners are playing the Yankees at five and I don't want to miss the first pitch!"

"Oh for God's sake, Dad!" Frasier said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Daphne laughed as Martin grabbed the rest of Niles's belongings, heading for the door as though the building were on fire. And after profusely thanking Dr. Watson and the rest of the hospital staff, they said their emotional goodbyes and made their way to the elevator.

"Wait a minute. I forgot me purse." Daphne said, turning away from the men. "I'll be right back."

"Want me to go with you, Daphne?"

She smiled at the man she loved and leaned to kiss his cheek. "Why don't you stay with your brother and father? I won't be long."

He grinned and kissed her hand. "I'll be waiting for you, my love."

Her heart beating rapidly beneath her chest, she turned and walked down the hallway to the hospital room and pushed the door open. At once she was hit with a flood of memories, both good and bad.

In the course of only a few weeks, her life had changed dramatically. So many things had happened in this room. One minute Niles was fighting for his life and the next they were in each other's arms, declaring their love for one another. And once again it felt like a nightmare turned into a fairy tale.

To think that she'd almost lost him, before she even knew how she felt about him. And the fact that he was on his way to tell her…. The idea was completely….

At once her entire body began to ache and she closed her eyes, letting the hot tears fall in rivers down her cheeks. Damn, she was so tired of crying, for it wasn't like her at all! She was stronger than this and Niles would be so disappointed in her.

But she couldn't help it. All of her life she'd been waiting for the right man, only to realize that he was right in front of her all along. And the worst of it was that it took almost losing him for her to realize it. What kind of person did something as cruel as ignoring their feelings until it was too late?

A few more tears fell and she released them freely, hoping that it would cleanse her soul. And when she was certain that she had no more tears left (for the moment anyway), she dried her eyes and looked around the room. Without the color and fragrance of the many flowers that once filled the room, it seemed lifeless.

She sighed deeply and crossed the room to the window, taking one last glance out of the window. And silently she said a prayer to the heavens for the miracle of love and life.

Her smile genuine, she left the room and walked down the hallway where she was greeted by Niles, Martin and Frasier.

"I-I'm sorry I took so bloody long." She stammered, working hard to steady her voice. And then she felt Niles' hand in hers.

"Is everything all right, Daphne?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss. "Everything is fine, Niles. Now come on, Sweetheart, let's go home."


	32. Chapter 32

"Frasier, this really isn't necessary." Niles said as Frasier wheeled him into the lobby of the Elliot Bay Towers.

"For God's sake, Niles it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Lots of people use wheelchairs." Frasier snapped.

"I know that, Frasier but what I meant was-."

"Dr. Crane, how nice to see you!"

Niles smiled at Morrie, the friendly doorman and extended his free hand in greeting.

"I was sorry to hear about your accident Dr. Crane but I'm so thankful that you're all right. It's truly a miracle."

Niles sighed deeply. "I appreciate that, Morrie, and I can't thank you enough for the beautiful get well bouquet you and Larissa sent. Tell her thank you, okay? She's lucky to have you as a husband."

"Well I know that flowers aren't your style, Dr. Crane unless you're giving them to someone special, like perhaps, your wife. What's her name again?"

Avoiding eye contact with Daphne, Niles cleared his throat. "Maris."

"Right. Maris." Morrie replied. "Well, give her my best, okay?"

Niles nodded. "Of course."

"Um, excuse me but we should get Niles settled." Frasier said. "I'm sure he's anxious to have a home cooked meal."

"Take care, Dr. Crane." Morrie said with a smile.

"I will." Niles replied as he smiled at Frasier, Daphne and Martin. "I'm in good hands."

Martin patted Niles' shoulder. "Come on Son. Let's get upstairs. You must be exhausted."

"And your football game is about to start, right Dad? It's all you talked about in the car."

Martin blinked in surprise. "Football? What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You said the Mariners were playing the Yankees."

"But that's not football, that's… oh never mind." Martin groaned.

When Niles looked blankly at Daphne, she found it hard to hide her smile. His lack of sports knowledge was one of the things she loved most about him.

Soon they were in the elevator, being whisked to the nineteenth floor and when the doors opened, they found themselves looking at Condo 1901.

"Frasier, you really don't have to do this." Niles said for a second time as Daphne wheeled him into the hallway. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself at home. Besides, Marta is there and so is Maris, and-."

Frasier's stern gaze quieted Niles and he swallowed hard. Daphne was certain that a sarcastic comment about Niles wife, no matter how uncaring the woman may seem, was about to surface. But almost disappointingly none came. Normally she would find Frasier's comments about Maris humorous, but Niles was still vulnerable and it was possible that the harsh words would upset him even further.

"Dr. Crane with all due respect, it's not the time-."

"Daphne, I was just going to say that Niles is staying with us and I won't take no for an answer." Frasier said. "He's been through a completely unthinkable experience and I'm partly to blame."

Niles put his free hand on Frasier's arm. "No, Frasier. I won't have you blaming yourself. This was my fault and that's all there is to it. End of story."

Suddenly the hallway seemed colder as the uneasiness around them grew.


	33. Chapter 33

"Look… I'm gonna go in and take care of Eddie." Martin said, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation happening around him. "I'm sure he'll go crazy when he sees Niles. He won't understand the wheelchair and all and well, I don't want him to hurt you, Niles. You've been through enough."

"Dad, it's all right."

"No, I can't take any chances so I'll put him in my room."

Niles smiled and reached for his father's hand. "Thanks, Dad."

"Sure, Son. Just give me a minute and I'll come back when he's settled. But stay out here in the hallway, all right? I don't want him running all over the apartment!"

"That makes two of us." Frasier said with a roll of his eyes.

Frasier, Niles and Daphne waited in the lobby, making small talk about the weather and Frasier's updates on the happenings in the building and on his radio show since the accident occurred. But after what felt like much too long, Frasier became restless and his patience was wearing thin. "Dear God, what is taking them so long?" He shouted. With an annoyed sigh, he pushed the door open and peered inside.

"Dad, what in the hell is going on?" He yelled into the foyer.

"Give me a minute, will ya?" Martin's muffled voice answered.

"You've had… seventeen minutes already!" Niles shouted, glancing at the gold watch on his wrist. "How long does it take to put away a dog?"

Martin appeared at the door. "Give me a break, okay? He didn't understand and I had to explain it to him!"

"Really, Dad? You had to explain it to him? In what, dog language?"

"No, wise guy!" Martin said. "For your information, Eddie understands English just fine! He barked the other day when Griffey made a home run!"

Niles and Daphne snickered, but Martin's scowl remained.

"Fine, Dad. Eddie understands English." Frasier said. "Does he understand that we've been standing here for almost… twenty minutes? I'd like to enter my home if you don't mind!"

"All right, your Majesty!" Martin said, making a sweeping motion with his arm followed by a bow. "You may enter your castle!"

"Thank you." Frasier said, shooting his father a disgusted look as he moved past Martin and into the condo.

"Are you ready, Niles?" Daphne asked, bracing her hands on the handlebars of his wheelchair.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

When they found themselves face to face with Martin by the doorway, Daphne smile and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Martin."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"You're home, Niles! What do you think about that?" Martin said as enthusiastically as possible. "What do you think about that?"

"It's wonderful, Dad." Niles replied.

Martin beamed with pride, staring at his youngest son as Daphne pushed him through the doorway and into the condo.

"It sure is, Son. It sure is."


	34. Chapter 34

Daphne peered into the living room where Niles was sitting contentedly in his wheelchair, watching something on television. He looked so handsome that her heart fluttered at the sight of him. She loved him so much and that's why she had to do this, knowing that it would be extremely difficult in the beginning.

She'd talked to Dr. Watson who assured her that starting physical therapy earlier than planned would help aid in Niles' recovery. But she also knew that he needed to regain his strength. And she would do anything she could to help him, if he was willing to let her. Of course with his delicate condition, the therapy would be much less intense than the therapy she gave his father and he certainly wouldn't have the same range of mobility as his father, but she knew how badly he wanted his independence.

Truth be told, she sympathized with him, being confined to a wheelchair. She'd worked with patients in similar situations before, but she was determined to give Niles all of the extra special care he needed.

In the kitchen she started a pot of coffee and entered the living room, smiling when her eyes met Niles. "Hello, Darling." She said, greeting him with a kiss.

"Hello Daphne."

"What are you watching?"

"A documentary on PBS about the way people spend money in America. It's fascinating! I tell you, Daphne people spend money on the most ludicrous things!"  
She turned her head so that he wouldn't see her amused smile. "It certainly is, isn't it?"

An uneasy silence followed as she searched for the right words. "Niles? I hate to bother you, but-."

"You could never be a bother. I hope you know that." He said, taking her hands in his.

"I do know that, and that's why I love you." She replied as he rubbed his thumbs across her wrists. She wanted to melt into his invitation for an embrace but instead she sighed deeply.

"Something wrong, Daphne?"

She looked into his beautiful eyes of blue and kissed his cheek. "Niles, I think we should start your physical therapy now."

The statement seemed to surprise him and he let out a sigh before lowering his gaze. "I don't know, Daphne."

She smile and ran her fingers through his hair. "Now, don't worry. I talked to Dr. Watson and he said it would be all right. I promise to be as gentle as possible and if I hurt you in any way just let me know and I'll stop, okay? I know you don't want to be in this wheelchair any longer than you have to. It will be difficult in the beginning, but I'll be right there with you. I promise."

The kiss he gave her in returned indicated how grateful he was and she drew him into her arms, content to hold him for several long moments. And his whispered words in her ear made her smile;

"All right, my love. Let's start right now."


	35. Chapter 35

Niles lay on the soft rubber mat that Daphne had carefully positioned on the floor, surrounded by a mound of pillows. She'd done this sort of physical therapy before and it was important to make sure that her patient felt as comfortable as possible. It was the same type of therapy that she'd used on his father when she first met him so long ago, and when she added up the number of times she'd used it on others, it was a fairly high number of patients. But now she was so anxious that she could hardly stand it.

What if something went wrong? She knew the details of the therapy session by heart but she wanted this first session to be absolutely perfect. Anything less could be detrimental to her mission, especially if Niles were to become frustrated. She simply couldn't let that happen.

"Now what?" Niles grinned peering into her eyes.

She blinked, realizing that he had been quietly waiting for her instructions and a ridiculous wave of guilt washed over her. And the fact that he was gazing at her so intently made her blush.

"Well, first we'll check your mobility." She explained. "Now, we can't do much for your one leg until that cast comes off, but we can work on your other leg, your shoulders and arms, including your shoulder. We'll start out very slowly and in time we'll get them strong again. By the time-."

She laughed as she found herself drawn into his arms, immersed in a series of kisses that left her breathless and wanting more. She tried to pull away, but he continued to hold her despite the sling on his arm.

"Niles…" Daphne laughed as she gently and reluctantly pushed him away.

"I bet you've never had a physical therapy session like this before." Niles said with a playful grin.

Her face reddened inexplicably. "No, I can't say that I have. But if we're going to make any sort of progress, we'll have to save the kisses for later."

Niles sighed in mock annoyance. "All right. I understand. I just got a bit carried away."

At this Daphne smiled. "I think it was more than a bit, Darling but I understand. Now, we really should get started. This might hurt but I'm going to take your shoulder out of this sling and we'll work on your mobility, all right?"

As slowly and carefully as possible she removed the sling from his arm and lifted the strap over his head, freeing his arm. "Now, do you think you can raise your arm at all?"  
He swallowed hard. "I don't know… It hurts…"

She smiled and lightly caressed his cheek. "I know Sweetheart. Just give it a try and go slowly."

Almost as if in slow motion he began to raise his arm, wincing at the pain it produced. She hated to see him suffer but it was the only way for him to regain his mobility. And when he found that he could raise it only a few centimeters higher, he began to lower it. The effort made her smile and she couldn't resist kissing him. It was meant to be a soft, light kiss but she was immediately pulled in by his passionate desire as he deepened the sweet kisses. And it was becoming harder and harder to pull away.

"Wow…" he said when Daphne lightly touched her forehead to his, causing her to smile.

"My thoughts exactly, Niles. But there's more where that came from."

He leaned to kiss her but she drew back unexpectedly.

"Why don't you try it again?"

He moved toward her and grinned boyishly, his eyes brightening. But she surprised him again by placing her fingers over his lips. "I meant try moving your shoulder a few more times. I know it hurts but the more you try the easier it will become."

He tried once more, wincing in pain and quickly lowered it. She was about to tell him that he'd done enough therapy for one day but he raised his shoulder a little higher.

"Now my leg." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, all right."

He lifted his leg effortlessly and brought it down again. The second time he lifted his left and winced as he tried to bend it. "H-hurts…" He grimaced. "What's wrong? This leg is perfectly-OW!"

"It's just stiff." She explained. You haven't moved your leg since-." She swallowed hard, fighting the tears that rose to the surface. To cry now would only upset him. "Just take it nice and slow."

She wrapped her hands around his leg and kept a firm grip on him as he worked meticulously to bend his knee. And after several tries, she could tell it was becoming easier. It was moments like these that made her proud to be a physical therapist.


	36. Chapter 36

"This… isn't so bad." He said, winded from the effort. Finally unable to take anymore, he collapsed against the wall of pillows and closed his eyes.

Watching him, Daphne felt tears spring to her eyes and she couldn't have been any prouder of him if he had run a marathon across the United States.

"You were wonderful, Darling." She said, gently rubbing his chest in gentle, circular motions.

"Thank you, Daphne." He replied breathlessly, his eyes still closed.

But suddenly her anxiousness returned and the loving moment was gone. "Niles? There's something I want to tell you."

When she paused for effect, he raised his head and opened his eyes. "What is it?"

She smiled and slowly helped him to a sitting position. "I'm so proud of you."

His response was quieted by her lips on his, rewarding his brave efforts with a kiss. It was a kiss that made her heart beat so rapidly, she could feel it beneath her chest. And when the kisses ended, she felt lightheaded. The sensation made her wonder if Niles felt it too.

"Would you like to try it again?" she asked quietly.

He sighed deeply. "I want to, Daphne… so much. But I think I've had enough for one day. I'm sorry."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Don't be sorry. You did wonderfully. Now, what would you like to do?"

"I'm a little tired." He admitted, clearly ashamed of himself for tiring so easily. "I'm sorry."

She cradled his face in her hands. "Now you listen to me. Stop being sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. I promise you will get stronger and the pain will go away. Now let me help you up and we'll get you into your wheelchair. I'm sure your brother won't mind at all if you sleep in his bed."

"Actually, I think I'll just sit here on the sofa."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

She glanced at his wheelchair and sighed. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to be confined to something that lessened his independence and she supposed it would be all right for him to lie on the sofa. She'd make sure to keep a careful eye on him. It was a task she gladly accepted.

"All right then. Let's get you settled."

With the utmost care, she helped him to his feet and onto the sofa. And when he was firmly seated among the cushions, she eyed him with concern.

"Are you sure this is comfortable for you, Niles?"

He turned to her and smiled. "As long as you're here with me, I'll be just fine."

She smiled at him, wondering how she'd gone without his love for so long. "I'm going to get your coffee now." And when she turned to leave, she was stopped by the sound of her name.

"Yes, Niles?"

He smiled lazily, making him even more handsome. "I love you."

Her heart warmed at his words. "I love you too."


	37. Chapter 37

They sat in the living room reading contently; Niles on the sofa and Daphne sitting across from him when Martin hobbled into the room and sat in his favorite chair. Almost instantly Eddie bounded into the room and jumped into Martin's lap. Martin looked around the living room and groaned at the sight. "Oh geez, how long are all of these flowers and balloons going to be here? It looks like a damn florist in here!"

Daphne was appalled at Martin's sudden insensitivity when it came to his youngest son. "Mr. Crane, how can you be so cruel?" She yelled.

"Dad, for God's sake!" Frasier echoed as he entered the living room, clearly as annoyed with his father as Daphne was. "What is wrong with you? Don't you realize that these aren't merely flowers, cards and gifts? These are symbols if you will. Symbols of the miracle that has occurred. Niles is alive! He almost-."

Frasier was stopped by Niles' hand on his forearm.

"It's all right, Frasier. I don't mind. And Dad, you're right. It is a bit unorthodox to keep balloons, flowers and gifts around here, especially since the flowers have begun to wilt and the balloons are slowly losing their air. But looking at them reminds me of all the people who cared about me and wanted me to get better. If it hadn't been for my own stupidity, I wouldn't even be here right now. I could have…"

When Niles' voice trembled, Frasier put his hand on his little brother's back. "Niles, it's all right. You don't have to do this. No one blames you."

"Don't you get it, Frasier? I could have died! I'm… so sorry!" Niles yelled mere seconds before a sob escaped. The tears that followed brought Frasier, Martin and Daphne to his side, each of them trying their best to comfort him. The men sat on either side of him on the sofa and Daphne knelt on the floor grasping his hands in hers as she caressed his soft skin.

"It's all right, Son." Martin said, stroking Niles' hair. "Just let it out and don't worry about what anyone else thinks. I'm…. sorry for being such an ass."

"No Dad. You were right." Niles said tearfully.

"Well, maybe. But I shouldn't have said anything. You deserve every flower, card and balloon. A lot of people love you Niles, but none of them more than your family. If your mother were here she'd be damn proud of you, finding the courage to tell Daphne how you feel about her. I know I'm proud of you."

"But I almost died, Dad!" Niles yelled in protest. "I was stupid and-."

But you didn't die!" Martin reasoned. "You think I didn't realize how close to death I was when I got shot? I felt it! It takes a strong man to go through what you did and I'm not just talking about the hospital and the surgery and medications! I mean standing on your own two feet and braving the weather to do what you had to do! You went through hell and back and Niles I'd give my life to have gone through it for you, but look at the reward. That's one hell of a reward if you ask me."

It was then that Daphne realized that Martin was referring to her and she rose to her feet to hug him tightly. "Thank you, Mr. Crane. I love you too."

"Enough of that Mr. Crane stuff." Martin said, surprising her with his words. "From now on you can call me Martin. You saved Niles' life and if that doesn't make you part of this family, then I don't think anything ever will. Except of course, a proposal."

All eyes turned to Niles and they laughed together.

"Dad, I think you're jumping the gun a bit, don't you?" Frasier asked.

Daphne smiled and hugged him again as tears streamed down her cheeks. "All right… Martin." She said, loving the way his name sounded on her lips.

It was another moment that was forever etched in her memory.


	38. Chapter 38

"It truly is a miracle." Frasier said, his voice trembling with emotion as he hugged Niles. "A gift from God, having you home and on the road to recovery."

"Thank you, Frasier." Niles replied.

Frasier looked at him thoughtfully. "Niles, I've said this before but I am sorry for the way I treated you. I should have supported your courageous decision to tell Daphne what was in your heart instead of ridiculing you. I'm ashamed of myself and it will be a long time before I can let go of the guilt that has risen within me. But as Dad said, the reward far outweighs anything anyone could have hoped for."

Daphne hugged Frasier tightly. "I love you, Dr. Crane."

But to her dismay, he drew out of her arms. "Now Daphne there will be none of that!" he said sternly, his expression never wavering as she stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you saying? Look, I'm sorry if I was disrespectful to you before. I just-."

And finally he smiled. "I meant there will be no more calling me Dr. Crane. You're family now. Call me Frasier please. I insist."

Daphne laughed and hugged him once more. "All right… Frasier."

"And you can call me Niles." Niles quipped, causing her to turn and face him. Without any regard for Martin or Frasier, she knelt in front of Niles and took him into her arms for a lingering kiss. When she finally drew back to look into his eyes, she felt as though they were the only ones in the room.

"I love you, so much, Niles." She sighed, wondering if she'd ever be able to say it enough. She'd missed out on so many things and she was determined to make up for lost time.

Niles kissed her again, making her weak with desire for him, and she melted into his warm embrace.

In the somewhat awkward silence that followed, Frasier glanced at Martin. "Um, Dad, what do you say we head over to Duke's for a beer? It's been a long time since we've been able to relax and I think that these two would like some time alone. We can even get dinner at the Timber Mill!"

"Hey! That sounds all right!" Martin said, grabbing his cane. "Let's go!"

"Well, we're off." Frasier said. "Unless you two want to come with us. I'm sure they have adequate seating arrangements."

Niles smiled. "Thanks for the invite Frasier, but I should probably stay here so that Daphne can take care of me. You know, in case something happens."

Martin chuckled. "Right. That's a good idea, son. Daphne will take good care of you. She takes good care of me."

Once again, Daphne hugged Martin tightly. "Thank you Martin. That means… so much to me."

"Yeah, well… I meant it, too."

When the elder Crane men were gone, Daphne closed the door behind them and turned to find Niles accepting welcome home kisses from Eddie. The sight made her warm with happiness. Finally they were all together again.

Frasier was right. Life was certainly a gift from God, but love was the greatest gift of all.


	39. Chapter 39

Later that evening….

As Niles slept peacefully on the sofa, Eddie's head resting in his lap, Daphne crept out of the living room and walked to the balcony. It was quite chilly out but she didn't care. And when she looked into the night sky, she gasped lightly.

It was the most beautiful sky that she'd ever seen. There were millions of stars, accompanied by a glowing full moon and the Space Needle below. It was a picture perfect night that beckoned to be shared.

As quietly as possible she returned to the living room smiling at the man she'd come to love so much. She brushed her fingers lightly across his cheek. The bruises were almost gone now with only the faintest hint of color. But she knew that the emotional scars that he'd acquired might never heal. All of them were bound to have lingering issues but they'd deal with that when the time came. And no matter what, she vowed to get all of them through this difficult time, no matter what it took.

At her touch, Niles stirred briefly and she considered letting him sleep. He certainly needed his rest and she hate to wake him for something that seemed so trivial. He looked so sweet and peaceful sleeping next to Eddie. But when she returned her gaze to the Seattle skyline through Frasier's large picture window, she knew that she couldn't let this magical moment pass them by. It was like a sign from the heavens above, letting her know that everything would be okay.

Her heart fluttered as she knelt on the floor and kissed Niles' cheek. He stirred once more and continued to do so as she gently trailed kisses across his jawline. And when his eyes opened, he smiled at the sight of her.

"Daphne…"

"I'm sorry I woke you." She said quietly. "But there's-."

He bolted upright on the sofa. "What's wrong? Is it Dad, or Frasier?"

She sighed deeply, hating herself for not realizing that he might act this way. Of course he would be on edge when faced with possible bad news. Who wouldn't be?

"Nothing's wrong. I'm so sorry I frighted you, Sweetheart. I wanted to show you something."

"Oh… All right. Where is it?"

"It's outside. I-."

He eyed the wheelchair with a grimace and rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Let me help you, Sweetheart."

Almost instantly he latched onto her for support as she wrapped her arm around his waist and carefully guided him into the wheelchair. The sadness in his eyes returned, breaking her heart in two.

"I know it's frustrating but I promise it's just for a little while. You're getting stronger every day and I'm going to keep working with you as much as you'd like. Please don't ever forget that I love you."

He kissed her tenderly and then held her as close as possible. "I could never forget that, Daphne. I love you too… so much."


	40. Chapter 40

When he was comfortably seated in his wheelchair, she guided him to the balcony door. "It's right outside and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever-."

She gasped, realizing that the so-called regulation sized wheelchair was a bit too wide to fit through the door without causing him further injury. After all of the adjustments that Frasier had made to the condo to make sure that Niles would be comfortable, his being confined to a wheelchair was something that none of them had prepared for.

The realization of what was happening finally sank in and she glanced at him through tear-filled eyes. "Oh Niles… I'm so sorry."

His eyes met hers; displaying every emotion she was feeling inside. And when he lowered his gaze, she did her best to quiet her sob as he spoke so quietly she could barely hear him. "I'm sorry, Daphne. And it's all right. I can see it some other time."

She moved past him, resting her hand on the back of his neck and hurried to her room. Seconds later she returned with a blanket which she carried outside. And then as though he was a fragile work of art, she helped him out of the wheelchair and guided him through the doorway to the balcony.

As expected, he shivered and she wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "It's a bit chilly tonight." She said quietly. "We won't stay out here long. I just wanted to show you something."

"It's fine, Daphne. We can stay here as long as you like." He replied, kissing her cheek. "What did you want to show me?"

"Look out there." She said pointing to the heavens. "The stars, the moon, the Space Needle. Isn't that the most beautiful sight you've ever seen?"

He stared at her for a moment, brushing the windblown locks of hair from her forehead. "One of them."

She took his hands bringing them to her lips for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne. I wish…"

"What do you wish, Darling. Anything you wish for and I'll do my best to make it happen."

He kissed her softly and sighed. "I want to make love to you, Daphne. I want to hold you in my arms on a star-filled night like this, and show you how much I love you. I don't… I don't have enough words to let you know how I truly feel about you."

Tears rose in her throat and at that moment she loved him so much that she felt as though her heart would burst.

"What's wrong?" he was asking now.

"I love you too." She said quietly. "But…"

"But what?"

"I'm just… surprised by all of this."

"I know it's sudden and I should have told you sooner."

"Why didn't you?"

He sighed deeply. "Well, I wanted to tell you so many times before. But since you really didn't know how I felt about you, I didn't think it was appropriate to… be so foreword. And then there's Maris…"

At that moment Daphne's world came crashing down around her, the fairytale moment gone. Why did reality hurt so much? She moved away from him and stared at the skyline, her chest aching.

But it was the sobs within her that hurt most of all.


	41. Chapter 41

"Maris…" She said aloud, hating the sound of the woman's name. Bloody hell, how could she have forgotten Niles' wife? No matter how much Daphne loved him, he was still a married man. It was wrong, loving him knowing that he belonged to someone else, but she simply couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry, Niles. She's your wife and you have every right to-."

"That's over. My marriage I mean."

Stunned, she raised her eyes to meet his. "What? But I thought-."

"I didn't tell you before, and quite honestly, I didn't want to tell anyone."

Her heart was thundering. "Tell me what?"

"Maris knew about what happened. The car crash, all of it. Well, all of it except that I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Barely aware of the sentiment, she could only concentrate on the subject at hand. "Sh-she knew?"

"She knew almost the moment it happened."

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She… found out from the police when they called the house to inform her about the accident."

"Of course… she's your wife so she'd be listed as your emergency contact."

"As are Frasier and Dad and Mrs. Woodson."

"But I don't understand. Then why-."

She sent messages to the hospital, instructing them to fax her with updates on my condition. I guess the publicity would be too much for her and so she chose to stay away. And even when they thought I wouldn't make it, she still…."

He sat in the darkness, unable to go on. But even in the darkness she knew that the pain in his eyes was deeper than Puget Sound.

"Don't do this to yourself, Niles. Please."

"She left notes for the staff." He said after a prolonged silence.

"What did the notes say?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. She sent them to Dr. Watson but he kept them, saying that he didn't want me to see them. But the truth is that I don't have to see them. I know what they said. And when Dr. Watson finally showed them to me, I realized that I was right."

"What did they say?" she whispered. Her attempt to reach for his hand was met with resistance as he drew back.

But he only shook his head. "It doesn't matter. The jest of it is that now I realize that Maris never loved me at all. The years I spent hoping and praying… were all for nothing."

This time he allowed her to caress his cheek.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered as tears fell onto her own cheeks.

"I've… contacted my lawyer and am in the process of what I hope will be a quick and painless divorce. I told him in no uncertain terms that Maris can have anything she wants; my car, my money, all of it. I don't want anything more to do with her. She has caused me enough hurt in our marriage to last a thousand lifetimes. I'll meet every demand she throws my way and show her that I'm not the coward she perceives me to be."

The pained expression on his face was unbearable and she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry. I know how much you love her."

"I did love her once but not anymore. And I don't think I've loved her for a long time. I realize that now. You're the one I love, Daphne. You're the one I have always loved and will always love for as long as I live."

"But I know it hurts…"

"What hurts is that I can't show you how much I love you. Because I'd give anything Daphne, anything at all…"

She moved closer until she could feel his breath on her face. "I know… and I want to make love to you too, so badly."

"I'm so sorry I can't give you what you want, Daphne."

"I have all I want right here. And it won't be forever, Niles. I promise." "

"I know, but until then…"

"It's all right, Sweetheart. I understand."

"Daphne with my impending divorce and my recovery, it might be a long, long time before we can…"

She wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders and rested her head against his chest, listening to his beating heart. And then she turned her face toward his and kissed him tenderly.

"Then I'll wait for you, Niles. I'll wait forever."

THE END


End file.
